Changed Life
by LycanFur
Summary: Stoick built a portal to another Dimension which only has Dragons and dragged Hiccup with him. Something happened to Hiccup and it is about to twist his life into a unique path. Warning : Toothcup, Out of Character, Dragon Hybrid, Lemons, Modern AU. More in the chapters.
1. chapter 1

**Hello, readers. So, I got this idea from a cartoon named Danny Phantom and I think I should make a Httyd fanfic, using DP as a theme of it.** **It is not going to be like DP. I only used the portal and transforming idea, so be ready to expect a lot of twists.**

 **Warning : This fanfic has Male/Male as a main pairing( Hiccup and Toothless) So, if it is not your cup of tea, please don't complain or anything because I _did_ warn you**.

 **Also, There is lemon in this chapter.**

"Dad, I'm not sure if it is the best to be near this...thing" Hiccup said as he stared at a machine that his father had been roaming around for months to make it work. And you know what? It worked now.

"Don't be a silly, Son!" Stoick boomed, looking at his portal proudly "I haven't even open it yet!"

And it seemed to work well. From many times that Stoick had tried. It was surely going to work.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Gobber encouraged him "It won't be that bad! You get to meet dragons!" Gobber was Stoick's buddy. Lab buddy, Hiccup's mentor at Berk High school.

Everything seemed to be quiet as Gobber started typing something. The portal lightened up and blue swirl appeared. Hiccup was dragged into the portal and the next thing he knew was that they were in a field of grass and there was a forest in front of them. The blue swirl was behind them and it must have scared the creatures away. Hiccup felt his guts did a few flips and he was at the edge of throwing up.

"Let's go!" Stoick said, pulling Hiccup along the way. Hiccup had no interest in this kind of thing.

"D-dad. Calm down!" Of course, Stoick ignored that.

Stoick stopped at some points behind a bush. Wide eyes at the sight of a fat dragon. Stoick quickly brought out a notebook and jotted down something. Hiccup stared at the Dragon blankly. He wasn't really impressed at that. It was just a fat Dragon, nothing more, just a creature.

He decided to travel further into the forest. Looking for something more interesting and he was succeeded at finding it. Hiccup was overwhelmed with curiosity as he found a cove. He went down to it suddenly, climbing down the edge, and in no time, he reached the bottom.

He looked around, taking the beautiful view of the cove. He spotted a few fish in the lake. This world had fish, after all. He jumped when he heard a snap of a twig as it broke the silence of the forest.

There was a DRAGON, a red dragon. The looks of its were agile and its red eyes stared back into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup could see the intelligence in its eyes. It was studying him, he knew it.

He didn't dare moving his muscle, even if the red dragon looked no harmful. Thinking about what he should do, Hiccup came up with the only method that was to stay quiet and move slowly. He moved his foot a bit and the Dragon growled, lowering its head, baring its teeth.

Hiccup gulped, deciding to follow his instinct. He lowered his head, crouching down to the same level of the Dragon's. He took a step forward to the Dragon and it also did the same as him. They kept doing that until they were very close to each other.

Hiccup, with curiosity, he reached his hand to the Dragon. It growled and Hiccup pulled his hand back, being jumpy. He closed his eyes, turning away from the dragon before reaching his hand out again.

Being surprised, the Dragon pushed its snout against his hand. Hiccup felt the warm of the Dragon's clearly. He pulled his hand back and then something happened. That Dragon's tail whipped him, sending him away until he reached the wall with a hard impact against it. His head hit the wall and he screamed out, he fell to the floor on his front.

Unfortunately, he was still conscious and felt the pain. His arms automatically pushed his body up and he threw up whatever in his stomach. He felt a searing pain in his nerve. He felt himself bleeding but he didn't know which part.

Hiccup whipped his mouth when he finished puking his guts out of his stomach. He heard his Dad yelling his name. He stood up, ache and dizzy enough to fell back to the ground again. He heard his name before his conscious was shutdown.

He woke up in a familiar bedroom, his bedroom. He found himself having a large headache, or was it a hangover? Maybe nope, he didn't remember drinking any alcohol, and he was pretty sure he would never drink any alcohol. He could not recall what had happened yesterday. Maybe he was just tired from doing school project and fell asleep.. But it is summer break, so there is no way that he did school project.

He sat up, groaning as he did so. He threw himself out of his bed and walked toward the bathroom. Washing his face before lifting his head up and looked at his pale face, well.. paler. His freaked out when he saw his eyes. They were not his usual green that shone with brightness and life. They looked aggressive.. his green were brighter. Hiccup almost thought he was a feral beast. His eyes.. They were dreadful. He stumbled back as he found a reflection of something in his eyes, he saw... A red dragon..

Memories of yesterday flowed back to his head and he yelled out fearfully. His back hit the wall as his reflection in the mirror changed into the face of the beast. Hiccup did nothing but scream fearfully. What had that beast done to him??

Stoick heard his child's screaming, immediatel came up to Hiccup's room and went into the bathroom as he heard the screaming came from in there. He found Hiccup looking at the bathroom's mirror with fear in his eyes, hands yanking his hair. "Hiccup! W-what happened? Do you hear me?!" Stoick yelled out his questions as he scooped up his shaking child.

"The red Dragon. It's staring at me.." Hiccup said and Stoick looked at the mirror. Only find reflecting of his own and scared Hiccup.

"There is no dragon here son. Maybe you fell and hit yourself so hard that you are hallucinating. Let's get you back to bed" Stoick brough Hiccup to the bed and laid him on the soft layer of fabric. Hiccup looked nervous and worried. Stoick could only say a few soothing words. "Do you want something, Son?"

Hiccup's stomach answered the questions with its own growling. Stoick chuckled "I'll get you something to eat then" With that, the scientist went downstairs, leaving his son alone.

"I was hallucinating..?" Hiccup whispered, asking himself. "What was that dragon..."

With that he decided to have a research on the red dragon. He must need- But before Hiccup could think more further, he was interrupted by Stoick coming into his room, holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich. His favorite..

Stoick placed the plate on Hiccup's lap and the green haired boy said a thank to his father before eating "I thought I'd lost you. You were unconscious for two days! " Stoick boomed.

Hiccup widened his eyes but the shock went away quickly "Oh.." that was the only thing he let out.

"You're lucky. The school is on a summer break" Stoick said, rubbing his hand over Hiccup's back.

"What date is it? " Hiccup asked, finishing his meal.

"Twenty first April" Stoick replied.

Hiccup gasped "Berk High start tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? I thought it was the next month" Stoick said, rubbing his hand under his chin.

"Dad. You stayed in the basement all the time" Hiccup accused "How would you remember anything?"

Stoick gave a guilty chuckle. "Well, Toothless came here and checked on you. He was concerned"

Toothless, Hiccup's best friend since young age. Hiccup sighed "I have to call him" Grabbing his phone on the nightstand beside him before typing the phone number.

"I'll let you two talk then" Stoick said and went downstairs, probably headed to the basement.

Right after hearing the picking up voice Hiccup spoke immediately "Toothless?"

"Hiccup? I was worried!" Toothless's voice boomed through the phone. "Do you know how much you scarred me?!"

Hiccup heard how he had worried his best friend, he chuckled guiltily and cleared his throat. "Sorry, a Dragon got me threw up so hard" He said in amusing tone, but Toothless was not amused by that.

"Just shut up. I'm mad at you now. And I want you come to school tomorrow. If not, you know the consequences" With the threat being finished, Toothless immediately hung up.

Hiccup knew the consequences. He would be dealing with perverts in school all day. In Berk, people were very buff, bulky, muscular, seeing a sweet cute little boy would melt anyone's hearts. Hell, even Toothless were lean and muscular. He wondered why so many Berkians were so strong. He disliked those who tried to flirt with him.

And if he wouldn't go to school tomorrow, he would be so swarmed by fans. Why? Because he was the only guy who looked so cute, thin, short and to be more specific, he was even called girly, he never knew why people called him that... And Hiccup never had really exercise more than two hours a day, because the constant school works and helping his father in the lab. Hiccup barely had time to do anything with his body's health. Fortunately that he ate only a little, so he could still burned the calories in time before he got weights. But only just to lose weight and stay in shape and healthy. It didn't make him stronger.

The reason why he had been survived this long was because Toothless. They pretended to be couple, so the others wouldn't mess with the little guy. Considering that Toothless was handsome and strong, people thought that they were fitted. But Hiccup couldn't think of Toothless more than just a best friend. But Toothless had those feelings for him ever since they met. Yes, they talked about this not long ago, but yet, Hiccup saw him not more than a friend. So Toothless was mad at that. That was where the threat came from.

Not want to lose a friend, they stayed being friends but Toothless' personality just changed to a bit more snappy and possessive. That guy was always mad and worried with Hiccup, and now Hiccup didn't dare talking to anyone in the school. Hiccup called it overpossessive. But Toothless called it "for his own good". Even if Hiccup needed protections that his best friend gave him, he still didn't think it was a good-enough actions to be for his own good, since Toothless just went all possessive around him and that made his social life got worst. He couldn't talk to his nerdy friend, Fishlegs. And a _supposed_ friend, Astrid (Because she only talks to him went nobody is around)

What a confusing life.

"But I just cannot feel more emotions for him, who would date me, once they realize I am a weakling? And why would I date anyone who only looks at the book by its cover?" Hiccup said that out loud "And now I'm being haunted by a--"

Before Hiccup could get complaints out of his mind. Stoick bursted into the door "Oh ! Hiccup, you like guys?" Stoick asked in a flash.

Hiccup, who had pulled the blanket over his head as a reflex, slowly lowered the blanket. "Dad, you just can't barge in someone's room like that. And for your question. I have no interest in love or have a intention to date someone" Hiccup said.

'First, I had a hallucination(I probably go insane). Then, my Dad eavesdropped me' Hiccup thought bitterly 'What's wrong with today?'

"Toothless and I.. We.. Toothless confessed that he had feelings for me, but I wasn't feeling the same. We don'twant this to ruin our friendship. But it seems that Toothless is a bit mad at me, because all those things he did for me in the school, you know?" Stoick nodded at that "So he just turned into snappy and possessive guy"

Stoick laughed before sitting on Hiccup's bed "Ha! Kids these days, already have lovers at this age" He commented.

"And your days were kids marrying at this age, huh?" Hiccup retorted, rolling his eyes as he did so. Hiccup looked at Stoick and it reminded him something.

He felt himself bleeding that day... But Stoick had not said anything about it. He was going to ask, but something inside his heart told him that it was not necessary, because he felt no pain now.

Hiccup glanced at his clock on the wall and it said 3 PM. He could still go out to take some air, if his father let him.

"Dad, can I go outside?" Hiccup asked "I promise I will be here before curfew" He even promised it.

Stoick nodded "Alright, you must come back before seven" Then he left Hiccup's room, probably went to the lab.

Hiccup got up from the bed and went to his closet to change into other clothes as he realized that he was still in the same clothing. He put on green sweater and dark brown pants. Also he didn't see any scars or wounds on his body. He went down to the front door before putting on his sneakers and finally got out of his house.

He decided to go to the shopping mall,because it was where the other teens went. And there was no Toothless to stop him from. talking to the other now.

It surprised him when he was met with the eyes that looked like they were trying to recognize someone from the groups of teens. And he had not been flirted since he came into this mall. He always had been flirted two or four times a day. But today, people gave him confused looks. Not that he didn't like it. He was even feeling blessed right now, that he was in no attention.

He went to the book store, deciding that he should check if his favorite novels were on the shelf. He noticed that the shelves were shorter...or not? He didn't really care about the shelves, he only care about the books.

Hiccup crashed with a girl as he was trying to find some interesting books. She looked around his age, her hair was blond and short. She wore blue and purple clothes which matched her eyes. Stormfly, that was her name. She always worked here when the school was on a break

"Hey, Hiccup" Stormfly greeted.

Hiccup nodded his head "Stormfly" He greeted back before going back to finding his favorite books.

"Want a lift like always?" Stormfly asked. Hiccup usually used a stair to reach for the books.

"No need, your boss changed the shelves anyway" Hiccup said.

Stormfly looked at him weirdly "We didn't change anything, Hiccup" She said.

"But the shelves are shorter!" Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup--" Before Stormfly could retort, her boss called for her, probably for extra works because she walked away and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Hiccup could only look at the shelves, they did look shorter! Was Stormfly blind or something? Sighing to himself, Hiccup continued searching for his favorite books.

He gave up as he couldn't find anything in his favorites. He went out of the bookstore and decided to go to wash his face in the restroom. There were a few males in there, and they gave him some weird looks. Hiccup now felt scared of those looks.

He washed his hands and his face, trying to avoid looking at the mirror because he was afraid if he would see the red dragon again.. He finished and walked out of there quickly. He went to the exit, wishing to go home.

He was going to walk out of the mall when someone pulled him back by his shoulder. Hiccup was turned to face the tall and muscular black haired teens, Toothless. "Hiccup? Is that you?" Toothless asked him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "No, Toothless. I'm Loki" He said sarcastically "What's wrong with people today! Everyone gave me some weird looks and the only one who didn't look at me like that was Stormfly!" He knew that he hated being in attentions, and the looks that everyone gave him made his hatred got worse.

"You.. can't really say that" Toothless looked at him up and down "You are taller than you used to be"

"What?" Hiccup now realized why people gave him looks. He was actually taller than he had been now. But still shorter than Toothless. Hiccup's height used to be about Toothless's chest, but now he was at Toothless's nose.

"You gained some height" Toothless tried point out, answering the 'what' that Hiccup let out. He found that cute but kept the blush to himself.

Hiccup prevented himself from saying something stupid. He didn't wantake it like he didn't know where he gained his height. And absolutely no suspicious Toothless was needed. "Y-yeah... I.. had time to worked out a lot in summer break!" He said, trying to make his voice sounded realistic.

"That's great!" Hiccup felt a wave of happiness rushed past him as Toothless boomed. The black haired teen wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder "But... you are not cute anymore..."

Hiccup sighed in relief.

"But size is not my fetish anyway and you look really handsome right now"

Hiccup sighed in depression.

"Alright, big guy" Hiccup pushed Toothless's arm off of his shoulder. "Either, I am cute or handsome, you still want to win my heart" Hiccup then felt a wave of something really depressed rushed past him, but he didn't know what really had happened.

"Whatever" Toothless shrugged, not caring of Hiccup's words "You are going to be only mine anyway" He said in a teasing tone.

Hiccup didn't talk back. Hiccup felt sad that he could not bring himself to return the feeling. He felt horrible that he had to deny his best friend's feelings toward him. He wanted to love Toothless back, but Toothless deserved someone better that him. Hiccup was weak. He got Fs in fighting and self-defense class. He failed at everything that required strength...well BERKIAN STRENGHT. He only passed those classes that used brain.

He was feeling really blue right now. He almost wished that he should not have been Toothless friend. His mind was confused with everything that happened to him. Many emotions were erupting inside of him. Blame the puberty of teenager.

"Hiccup?" Toothless spoke up as he got no reply from Hiccup, wondering if he had spoken something unpleasant to Hiccup.

"I'm going home right now, see you at school tomorrow" Hiccup said, not turning back to Toothless because he didn't want to show how downed he was. He walked away fast, faster that normal human, and left Toothless wondering if he had really done something wrong.

Hiccup went into his house and ran up stairs immediately, not noticing Stoick inviting him to watch movie. Hiccup flopped down on his bed. His mind was absolutely blank. It wasn't even near 7 PM, but he felt so tired and the temperature in his room was so uncomfortable. So he pulled off his shirt and pulled the blanket up to cover himself with warmth and to prevent mosquitoes from sucking his blood. Closing his eyes, letting the tiredness and comforting warmth tookover his mind and body. Slowly, he fell asleep.

Unknown to the boy that he never went to bed half naked before. Something was going to change his life.

Hiccup woke up early, finding himself on the bed. He couldn't really recall what happened last night. All he remembered was that he was really tired, both physically and mentally, and went to sleep without eating dinner.

He looked at the clock "Five-Thirty in the morning... School starts at eight" He muttered to himself. "A nice hot bath would be nice for the first day after the break"

He walked into his bathroom and made a hot water filled bathtub. He slowly got into the tub and sunk down until he sat on the bottom and his head rested against the edge of the tub. Closing his eyes before sighing in content and relaxation as the temperature was perfect, Hiccup rubbed his hands through his body in order to clean himself.

While cleaning himself, he started to think of what would happen today. With his new height and maybe.. angry Toothless, how would that turn out?

He sighed miserably as he thought about how he acted to Toothless yesterday. Toothless must be very angry with him. Negative moods clouded his mind as he thought like that.

He needed to apologize to Toothless. He thought of how Toothless used to be before the confession. He was really funny and sweet teasing guy. Hiccup could never get enough of those feelings when Toothless's attentions were all on him. How his jokes kept Hiccup happy. How his lied warmed Hiccup's heart. How happy they were used to be... How Toothless's tall and muscular body made him flushed. Oh.. how sexy and arousing he was when being shirtless.

How hard Hiccup was...

 **/Lemon scene incoming. Skip if you don't want read such thing/**

Hiccup felt no shame, thinking about his best friend this time. He felt something different... The needs. He needed Toothless right now, but such a shame that Hiccup couldn't have him because that guy deserved better. Hiccup felt a tugging on his heart and that made him ached for Toothless.. it was near painful. He didn't know how he could react this strongly. His mind had been a bit off since he woke up yesterday.

Hiccup moaned and didn't notice that he actually purred when he started pleasuring himself, thinking of Toothless. The hot water helped heightening Hiccup's pleasure. His mind was filled with lust and needs for his best friend. Images of _his_ _Toothless_ were running through his brain, drunkening him like a drug.

He moaned out his best friend's name as he started increasing his pleasure. He found himself fingering and milking and pumping at the same time... Oh.. so long that had he been keeping his needs. He didn't get things out since months ago. His lust was clouding his mind. His bright green eyes darkening with lust, tongue rolled out, eyes rolled back before closing, writhing as he panted. His body was sinking in the delicious pleasure, but that could never compare to pleasure of having Toothless.

Hiccup let out his loud _'uhhnn'_ when he reached his climax, head throwing back, back arching upward, climaxing so hard that he felt he was in heaven. He laid there, hands still pumping to get the excessive seeds out, fingers rubbing his inside. He thought he did _come_ again as he did that.

Hiccup laid in the bath that filled with with hot water, mixing with his seeds and fluids. he got up from the tub as he was satisfied with it. He grabbed his towels before drying himself and went to the sink to brush his Teeth.

 **/Safe here/**

He felt weird that he had just helped himself to the thought of his best friend, that was the first time... He knew that deep down in his heart, there was Toothless there. But it's not like he deserve to have a lover like Toothless. His best friend is too good for him. And... what had caused hs mind to start thinking about loving Toothless anyway?

He looked into the mirror. He looked at his naked form in the mirror. He didn't only gain height but also muscles as well, not those bulky ones, not as much. His shoulder were wider, that made him looked manly. But that didn't change the fact that he looked scrawny if he wears clothes. The four packs looked cool enough, though. There was faint scar on his skin right below his ribs. Assuming that it was a scar from getting hurt by that dragon, but it looked like a claw mark, so he thought that the dragon had not only smacked him with its tail but also clawed him as well. And about how had his father missed that, he had no clues.

In the depth of his mind, he knew that it was because of that red dragon somehow. He had to ask his father about Dragon.. but maybe when he came back from school, because Stoick wouldn't have much information now.

He got out of the bathroom and went to his closet and put on his white shirt and dark jeans, then put his green jacket on. He went to his school bag and put all the things that he would need at school. He glanced at the clock "Six-Thirty? I _bathed_ really long..." He muttered.

He went downstairs to the kitchen, and started cooking breakfast. When he finished cooking, it was already seven. He went to wake Stoick up and the father and son are breakfast. Stoick didn't notice anything about Hiccup's changes. Hiccup finished the meal and said a goodbye to his father before going to school.

When he arrive there, it was thirty minutes before eight. He went into the office to get his schedules, and then went o his locker to put things into it and kept the things he needed for his first classes. And that class happened to be Mr.Mildew's class.

Hiccup walked into the class, sitting at a random seat as there wasn't many students there. Less surprised than yesterday, no one came up to him and people still have him weird looks. He felt like a new student, also felt awkward.

He pulled out his phone and check his facebook, he just realized that he didn't check for two days. The first post he saw was.. his picture from behind, taken yesterday, with a caption saying _"New hottie!?"_ And that was Camicazi's post. And the comments below were pictures of him and bitchy captions.

He scrolled down only to find pictures of him and he stopped at the picture that included him and Toothless with the caption _" **Tanlos Fury** Hey dude, you knew this hot guy?" and _it was Snotlout's post... Hiccup couldn't believe that these people were so stupid that they didn't recognize him. He did gain height and a little muscles but he didn't get a new face, even if Toothless said that he was more handsome(handsomer?).

He clicked at the post and scrolled down to read Toothless's replies.

 ** _Tanlos Fury_**

 _Of course, everyone knows him. You must have hit your head to not remember your own cousin, and "hot guy" ? Dude, I know you swing both sides, but I didn't know you were into that kink._

Hiccup smiled at that but the smile faded quickly.

 ** _Snake Tobias Jorgensen_**

 _Hatches is not that tall and hot._

 ** _Tanlos Fury_**

 _He said he had time to workout on the break. So, your choice to believe._

And there was no more replies.

Hiccup felt warm in his heart, but also hollow. He knew he didn't deserve someone like Toothless. And Toothless didn't deserve someone worthless like Hiccup. Hiccup knew he repeated that sentence a lot. But it was embedded into his mind like an iron rule that he couldn't ever break.

The school bell rang and kicked Hiccup out of his trance. He put the phone into his pocket and looked around to see that people had taken their seats and we're staring at him with some weird gaze. So, the _'hot guy'_ news had been already known all over the school?

"Hi, student" Mr.Mildew walked in, eyes glancing at the students before sitting at his desk and put his things on it.

"Hello, Mr.Mildew" The students greeted back with monotone voice, showing how they were feeling for this class.

Mr.Mildew nodded before filling the blank boxes on the attendance card, not checking if someone absented because he didn't care. When he finished, he let out a yawn before Turing to his students.

"Alright, please turn in your works that I gave you to work on during summer break" Mr.Mildew said in monotone while scratching his eyes. The English teacher must have gone to bed late.

Groans were heard around the classroom. It was obvious that many people didn't do that work. But fortunately, Hiccup had decided to do it. Hiccup pulled out his book and checked if there was any wrongs with it.

The work was about what had he done during the break and Hiccup was actually grateful for Stoick's inventions now, that he had had something to write down his work. Seeing, that there was no mistakes. Hiccup stood up and walked to Mr.Mildew. People were starring at him like while whispering something to one another. He handed it to the teacher and he was actually surprised when Mr.Mildew spoke up his name.

"Oh, Mr.Haddock" Mr.Mildew said "Grade A student as always"

Hiccup was surprised because Mr.Mildew did remember him, even if he had gained a bit of changes. "Thank you, sir" Hiccup said before going back to his seat.

He could feel the stares surrounding him and he could hear people talking to one another about how he was a Haddock. And some people were guessing that _Hiccup_ was just _Hiccup's_ cousin or brother. Oh.. how people these days could over-imagine about anything

Hiccup opened his locker and found a chocolate boxes in it. He knew that he was popular now. But he didn't expect it to be this much. And this was not even Valentine's Day, so why people gave him chocolate?

Somehow, the smell of them was sickening. He liked chocolate, even loved it, but somehow... he smelt the stinks. He decided to react harshly and threw the boxes out of his locker before grabbing his books for Gobber's class and locked his locker then went to the class. People were starring at him along the way, making him felt annoyed instead of awkward now.

Technology was what Gobber taught. One of the reason that kept Stoick from exploding the house. BUT, Hiccup was not actually going well with this subject. Sure, he was good at subjects that required brain, but no one could be perfect at everything.

The morning periods were nothing but staring contest. And Toothless was nowhere to be found. And it seemed that he was not gonna show up anytime soon. Hiccup was wondering if Toothless hahad been avoiding him or was mad at him because he suddenly ran away from him yesterday.

At lunch, Hiccup was alone in a cafeteria. He had finished his lunch, and was going to go to changing room to change for the next class when a hand caught his arm. He turned around to see the hand's owner, his best friend. "Tooth?"

"I thought you were kidnapped by those perverts" Toothless said with obvious concern in his voice.

"Well. I'm very fine, thanks for caring" Hiccup said before looking down "I thought you were mad at me because I ran away"

"Why did you think like that?" Toothless asked.

"Uh.. I didn't see you in the morning?" Hiccup replied, but he sounded more like questioning.

"Oh.. Hiccup, you are so stupid" Toothless said, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't mad at you. I thought you were mad at me because of how I acted yesterday.. The truth is.. you are a person, Hiccup. You don't belong to anyone. What I said was stupid and selfish. I'm really sorry.." Toothless had looked at him eyes to eyes and Hiccup felt himself leaning away from Toothless a little bit because of the surprise he felt when he saw regrets in his eyes

That was unexpected to Hiccup. He did not think about that until now. (And he didn't think he would see that puppy face from his best friend too)

"Ice cream for the apologize?" said Toothless.

"Pay a dinner for the apologize" Hiccup smirked.

"Okay..." Toothless sighed. Hiccup could be a jerk sometimes. How quickly he can think about something to eat(more like making deals) was surprising.

"Don't sigh" Hiccup said "You want to apologize, so I just took the chance"

"You are so Loki-ish sometimes..."

Hiccup went home after having a delicious dinnerwith Toothless. He didn't think he could eat more with his dad, so he just sat on the other side of the couch as Stoick grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it in his mouth in one go., while watching a show on TV.

"So Dad.. How have your research been doing?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick swallowed before replying to the question, eyes lighting up with excitement "I went there again today! Found something really interesting!"

"And what is that?"

Stoick shoved his hand into his lab coat's pocket and pulled some photographs out. "Look at this".

Hiccup grabbed one of them and take a look. There were claw marks on a rock and there were... Since when scales grew on rock? "What?"

"I think that is what Dragons do to claim their territory. There are scales on the other rocks too. And there are different type of scales on the other things too, which leads us to the conclusion that every species of the Dragons can make anything scaly"

"Scales..." Hiccup muttered and an image of the scar below his ribs showed up in his head. Terror plunged into his mind. Was that how he was changed?

"Son? You okay?" Stoick said, seeing how his son was so quiet.

"Uh-Oh! I-I am okay!" Hiccup forced a smile before faking a yawn "I think I'm gonna hit the hay now" He said and went to his room quickly.

He slammed to door shut as he breathed heavily. He was... going to go scaly? But that didn't go with the new height and muscle..Maybe, it took different effects on living-creature?

Hiccup sighed and climbed into his bed, he flopped down on his bed with so much stress that it hurt his head.

His sleep was not so comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Explicit Stuff of Hiccup's transformation.**

 **Awkward Toothless**

 **No lemon.**

 _Two Days Later_

Shock was written or over his face as he looked into his naked form in the mirror. Hiccup touched one of the little pair of thick brown horns that sticked out from his head and pulled his hand back like when he was shocked by electricity. It felt sensitive, too sensitive to touch. He felt hot sensation run down his spine as his touched it, which felt like bliss, but he was too afraid to go further.

Shock was gone, replaced by surprise when he looked closely at his new features. His eyes got brighter color. He had two horns and his teeth felt sharp and his tongue felt like those of reptile's. Some of areas on his skin such as shoulders and thighs felt hard and faint patterns of scales were shown.

His private... felt weird... like it was smaller than it used to be.

Stressed, he felt like his head was going to explode. He put his clothes back on and went back to his bed and climbed into it. He pulled the blanket up to cover his entire body except his head. He laid on his side and his head rested on the soft pillow. The temperature felt really hot in here and it just increase the pain in his head. He was sweating but didn't want to get up or throw the blanket away. He didn't want to go to his father who was probably walking up to his room now.

"Hiccup" Stoick's muffled voice was heard.

"Yeah...?" His voice, tired and pained, he found it hard to breathe as he heard his father turning the doorknob. "Don't come in!" He yelled, pulling his blanket up to cover his horns.

"Why? You are probably having a disease because you never miss school" Stoick came in and walked over to him, seeing that he was under a blanket he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and felt warmth resisted from the blanket. "Whoa, you're burning up, Hiccup"

"Just a flu, give me a few day of resting" Hiccup said.

"You're gonna run out of air in that blanket Hiccup" Stoick said, worried.

"Oh gods. Just go out and leave me alone, dad. I'll be fine. I'm not hungry, so you can eat KFC for the breakfast" Hiccup pulled the KFC card and Stoick shrugged before walking out of his room.

Hiccup felt guilty, lying to his dad. He was what Stoick only had. Only family he had. If something happened to Hiccup, he would probably go crazy. Hiccup sighed and pushed the blanket off his head and breathed in air that scented with his smell. Mint... He didn't know his scent was this good. Maybe.. another thing that changed? Not his smell, probably his breathing sense.

Hiccup kept thinking through the his pain. About what would happen from now on. Who could he tell about the situation he was dealing with. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. Tired from the stress and anxiety.

Hiccup woke up to the sound of his father knocking on his door. He shook his head, trying to wake up his sleepy-mind. "Toothless is here to check on you!"

 _What!!??_ "Wait! I'm not decent!" Hiccup got up from his bed quickly and went to his closet before grabbing a hoodie and put it on, pulling the hood over his head to hide his horns. It felt weird, feeling the fabric brushing against his horns. "Come in!" He said and tried to make himself looked natural as much as he could.

The door was open and Toothless came in, smiled as he saw Hiccup on the bed playing with his smartphone. Sitting on the bed before speaking up "Heard that you have a flu, I was really worried when I didn't see you at school" Toothless said. Hiccup felt himself blushing at the statement, not knowing what to say.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sorry that I didn't tell you" Hiccup responded, avoiding eye contraction.

"Not your fault" Toothless said, grabbing Hiccup's warm hand that was not occupied with the phone. "How are you now? Feeling hungry? Have you puked"

Hiccup shrugged, he was hungry but didn't know what to deal with between his _situation_ and his _appetite._ He felt agonizingly awkward and deep blush on his face could be seen clearly. "Hm?" Toothless hummed in a questioning tune.

Screw his _situation,_ he's hungry as hel. With that being decided, he told Toothless in a monotone voice "I haven't puked or anything. And I'm starving..."

Toothless grin "Great, you have to eat, in order to get better. Your dad just ordered chicken. I'll go grab some for you" He leaned in and pecked on Hiccup's blushing cheek and went out.

It happened so fast that Hiccup was speechless with wide eyes. His cheek felt hot on the area where Toothless pecked. Hiccup's heart beated really fast that he heard its thumbings.

"That was- oh gods..." Hiccup muttered, clutching his head as his mind and heart made a war, feeling numb as it tried to deny and accept his love for Toothless at the same time. What was happening?

he fell back to his bed, whimpering as the ache started to spread through his body, mostly to his shoulder and his lower body. Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and his ache went away like it had never been there.

"You okay?" Hiccup looked at the pair of light green nearly yellow eyes of his best friend that filled with worries. A box of KFC in his hand. Really.. had Stoick been eating chicken all day?

Hiccup sat up and that caused Toothless's hand to fell off his shoulder. "The headache came back out of nowhere, I feel better when you came back" Hiccup said that and regretted telling Toothless about it. _Did I really just say that?_ He just opened more gap in his heart for Toothless.

"Gee, thanks. I feel like I am your Romeo" Toothless said and put the meal box on Hiccup's lap, sitting beside him.

"We're not boyfriends" Hiccup said in a firm voice, but somehow felt wrong.

"Yet" Toothless respond with a flirty grin.

Hiccup shrugged and started eating his meal, which tasted tasteless, but he didn't care anyway. Toothless kept watching him with interest. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Even when you eat. You still look so beautiful" Toothless said, leaning in a bit. Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed his face away with his arm, so that the black haired guy would not smell like fried chicken.

Hiccup finished the meal and licked his fingers clean, gaining a blush from the guy beside him "What?" Hiccup asked, looking at his best friend.

"Nothing!"

Hiccup knew what Toothless was thinking but didn't want the guy to admit it to him. He grabbed tissue paper and cleaned his hand off the slippery saliva, which took all his mights to prevent himself from freaking out. Another damn thing that changed. What if he grew wings in front of his best friend?

Why is Toothless still sticking with him anyway? Do he not get tired of the rejections, directly or not? "Tooth, Can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked, gaining confidence out of blues.

"Sure" Toothless responded fast.

"Why are you still interested in me?" Hiccup asked directly. He doesn't feel like himself, being all confident and directly asking about something sensitive (If being in love is sensitive subject).

"W-why not?" Toothless said, awkwardly grinned. "You're perfect, cute, beautiful, and have the most brilliant eyes ever" Hiccup studied those words, nothing about his personality was included...

"So you just love me because of my looks?" Hiccup asked, keeping his face straight. Really... he didn't know he could do a straight face.

"No! I love everything of you. Your looks, personalities, heart and mind!" Toothless righted himself.

" _You are my soul mate Hiccup_ "

Hiccup bit his lips at the sentence. Isn't it too soom to say that? How did Toothless know that it was really him? Hiccup didn't know what to think, he was too surprised to respond back. His eyes went unfocused as he lost himself in his now-hollowed mind.

Seeing as Hiccup didn't shoot sarcasm or respond back, Toothless got a bit nervous at what he had spoken. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup jerked before finding his words "Uh... May I be alone for now...?" He said and hide his face from his best friend, his voice kept shrinking.

"Umm... Okay.." Toothless said and stood up from the bed "I think I should go home now. Dad doesn't like me being home late" With that, he went away...

Hiccup sighed and let his back fall to the bed. He grabbed phone and opened facebook to only see the news about him not being able to go to school today. They had known now, that he was Hiccup. Some people were still wise and not-so-clueless enough to give him a chocolate box two day ago. The news must have spread so fast. He was tagged in... almost hundred posts. His facebook was added by nearly hundred people. (that happened to my friend before, so yes, it could happen if you ask)

Really, he didn't think he could be so popular. People in the school are crazy and they couldn't be more stupid...well, most of them... Hiccup put his phone away and sighed. He got up from his bed and went into his bathroom, locking the his room's door before going so, in case his father decided to barge into his room again.

He took off his clothes looking at his shoulder that were now cover with perfectly patterned brown and green scales. He was shaken with anxiety as he looked at his scales. His thighs were too covered with brown scales. The changes of crotch was the most weirdest thing that happened to him. His... balls was gone. His genital looked incompleted, his penis were sticking out of the slit, flaccid.

Hiccup was a bit confused at how fast he was transforming. A day ago, he only had two little lumbs sticking out of his head. Now he looked almost like a monster. Hiccup was doubting if the ache that he felt had caused this changes to speed up. But the headache in the morning was probably was not the cause, he was very stressed at that time and he always had the headache when he was stressed. Sure, he was changing, and still changing now, but it was too quick.

When he was at school yesterday, he had a sudden headache after Toothless rubbed his face against the crook of his neck, which he had to go he right away. And... Toothless had pecked him and then the ache suddenly appeared...

Could this be... Toothless? Was it because of Toothless that his transformation was faster than it should be. Maybe that was true... But then, he must not be around Toothless or let the guy touch him. But why did it had to be Toothless? Astrid punched him on his forearm and he was so fined.

Thinking so long that he had not noticed that his genital was now went into the slit, fully sheathed in its protection. "Ugh.. Great. Just great!" Hiccup yelled, frustrated by these changes, mood swinging so much.

He put on his clothes and went out of his room to go to the lab, in order to get to know more about these weird things. He approached Stoick as he looked at the photographs on the desk. "Good..." Hiccup glanced at the clock "Evening. What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I'm preparing" Stoick said, putting on high tech looking gloves. "To go there again. Do you want to come?"

"Sure" Hiccup replied.

Stoick went to the control panels and pressed some buttons. The portal lightened up like the last time, but the image was different. It was a beach behind the portal. "I didn't tell you about this earlier. The portal is unpredictable" Stoick said.

"So it keeps changing the places..." Hiccup said and he was wondering how large this Dragon World was.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him along. Hiccup didn't feel like puking anymore. In fact, he felt some type of connection to the world. The sky was cleared, and the sun was shining bright over their heads. Hiccup immediately felt the heat of the summer. He was already sweating in, the thick fabric of his hoodie only made it worse. Hiccup wanted take off the hoodie, but in order to keep his secret, he couldn't take it off. Breeze of the beach was cool against his skin, but it didn't help much. It was still hot as Muspelheim... that was an idiom.

"This is the hottest place I've ever been to" Stoick said, brushing off a bead of sweat that formed on his forehead.

"You mean, you have never gone to... a vacation at the beach?" Hiccup asked, dried throat.

Stoick turned to his son who was sweating so much. "Yes, I do. But it wasn't so hot as this place. What I had discovered yesterday, most dragons have tolerances to the heat... And you should take off that hoodie, you may pass out from the overheat"

Hiccup shook his head and brought up the sentence that could be probably bought by his father "I wanna have a skin cancer, thank you" He dripped some sarcasm into the voice.

"Well, it's up to you" Stoick said, knowing how stubborn his son was. "But you're taking a shower after we got home"

Hiccup knew he was sweating but he didn't feel like passing out. Maybe the changes gave him a heat-proof. They continued walking on the beach untill Stoick decided that there was nothing interesting. They went into the forest, branches and leaves helped preventing the sunlight and Hiccup pulled his sleeves up to release some heat. A cool breeze blew against his skin. He was soaked in sweat, clothes clinging to his skin. Hiccup felt an urge to pull his hood down and let his soaked hair release some steam, but prevented himself from doing what his subconscious wanted.

"As much as I want to have a tan skin, I don't want to have a skin cancer" Stoick said, sighing as he took his gloves off "Hmm, I have to add some AC features on this gloves" His hands was soaked in sweat and it felt cool with the breeze, blowing against it.

Hiccup looked at the gloves "What do those gloves do?" Asked the teen.

"These gloves can increase the strength of my fists" Stoick said.

" 'My' ?" Hiccup asked, noticing the grammar.

"Yes, it only respond to my DNA" Stoick said "Also respond to my fingerprints"

"And do they work?" Hiccup asked.

"Haven't tried" Stoick replied, gloves in his meaty hands as he walked, he turned to Hiccup and saw that his son still had his hood on "Why don't you take that hoodie off, son? Are you not hot? Is something wrong?" Stoick approached Hiccup.

Hiccup was still surprised that his father could be so smart to notice that something was wrong. His brain didn't think fast enough to make him react and respond back. Stoick's hand is on his door, in order to pull it down.

But. Before Stoick could pull down the hood, a shriek of something reached their ears and Stoick jerked his hand away, turning to look at the direction where the shriek came from. Hiccup was terrified and didn't know what to do between staying with his father or running back to the portal.

There came a black dragon, crashing against trees, heading to their way. It looked severely wounded and there was a deep wound on its left side. It shrieked as it crashed against the tree beside Hiccup. Stoick was too surprised to react. Hiccup knelt down at the dragon's side, looking at the wound which looks like it was caused by the lowest pH acid. He looked at the dragon and saw that it was already dead. His mind was completely blank, not knowing what to do.

After a long silence, Stoick finally spoke up "We should carry it to our lab"

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed "Dad! The Dragon just died and you decided to make it a lab rat? And shouldn't you be asking about what had caused it to die?"

"This is its destiny" Stoick said "And we shouldn't look for the creature that wounded it"

Hiccup bit his lips. Stoick was right "Alright... How are we going to carry a reptile that is big as size of a car?" He asked.

Stoick held up the gloves while smirking.

 **I was planning on updating this chapter on 12 August, since it was Mother's Day in Thailand... But I think I was a bit too late huh? XD**

 **I apologize if the story feels a bit rushed. I'm trying to write this while being worried about the pain in my left abdomen . Let's hope I don't have a Gallbladder Disease... Please be intestines... so I can worry about it less.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't know what to warn in this chapter. So I am gonna reply to the reviews. And I haven't updated in September, because I had a final exam, now I'm on a 3 weeks break.**

 **Zero1606's review**

 ** _"Thanks for reviewing! About your question, Hiccup is going to be the aggressive submissive one, if you know what I mean XD. Also, writing dominant Hiccup is actually the first thing I do when I started shipping these two. I published that work on Wattpad, but the writing is really rushing and newbie-ish, because that book is one of the books that I wrote when I started writing fictions and fanfictions"_**

 **TheLastCookie23's review**

 _ **"Thank you for the review! Hiccup isn't going to reveal so soon. We still have loooong way to go"**_

 _The other two reviews are just "Please update" so I'm just gonna skip them._

The first thing Hiccup noticed when they arrived at their world was that the time had only changed a bit. It led him to a conclusion about the different paces of time in both worlds. The time in Dragon World runs faster than here. Hiccup didn't know what his father would do to the dead dragon, but he did know that he would never want to see a dragon's skull inside of a tube, floating in green liquid.

He went up to his room before taking his hoodie off and thought about how close Stoick was to learning about his secret. He sighed and sat on the chair beside his desk. He turned on his laptop before opening facebook to check on his page where he put his artworks on. To his surprise, the page had been liked by many people, probably the people in Berk High started digging through his posts and history and successfully found that he owned a small art page.

Some of those people actually appreciated his works and some just liked this page, so that he would put his eyes on them. He wasn't really interested in someone... (but Toothless) to be honest, he used to think he was asexual (Toothless) but now, his subconscious mind was always thinking about a certain guy (Toothless) He sighed.

He changed to another tab and typed the word 'Dragon' into the search box. He pressed enter and clicked on the Wikipedia. It said that Dragons are mythical creature and usually appeared in Chinese and Western literatures. But the Chinese dragons had long body and didn't have wings. If Western dragons existed, then... Chinese dragons had some chances to exist too.

Hiccup started searching on Dragon's behavior. It said that Dragons were mentally unique and social creatures. They were respectful and loyal and can sometimes be emotional. Though, there were evil dragons too. They honor everything, even opponents in battles. They were energetic. Love thrills and hunting. Hiccup was wondering if he would gain these personalities and behaviors.

He ran his hand through his hair, brushing against the little horns that seemed to grow by 1 centimeter. They didn't feel sensitive anymore and they actually looked cool. His attention was pulled back to the laptop when he heard facebook's ringing. Toothless had sent him a message.

 **StupidTeeth** : _Hey, I wonder if you wanna hang out tomorrow._

Hiccup had named Toothless's nickname like that because he was always dense if it wasn't obvious enough. Hiccup started typing his reply.

 **HatchingEgg** : _Sure, when will we meet?_

 **StupidTeeth** : _I have to go practice FUTSAL first, you can wait for me at the grandstands._

 **HatchingEgg** : _Why do I have to wait at the grandstand beside the FUTSAL court? I could just wait at our destination._

 **StupidTeeth** : _Because you can watch my body covered in sweat and see my hot body. Isn't that cool?_

 **HatchingEgg** : _Actually, I find that disgusting. You will be smelly. Take a bath in the changing room or I'll bring the sweetest spray._

Hiccup knew that Toothless hated sweet spray.

 **StupidTeeth** : _Only if you take it with me._

 **HatchingEgg** : _To avoid getting AIDS and lose my pureness because things will probably get too far more than just bathing. No. I'm not gonna do what you said._

 **StupidTeeth** : _Okay okay. But don't be late._

 **HatchingEgg** : _I'm never late._

Hiccup sighed as he finished the conversation. Now he had to think about how to hide his dragon features. He could wear his hoodie, but Toothless would eventually get annoyed of it and he would pull his hood down without asking or hesitation. That is so Toothless. Always eager to please.

He was wondering if he should tell Toothless about this or not. He could trust the guy, but he didn't want to make his best friend think it that it was his responsibility too.

He sighed and shutdown his laptop before standing up from the chair and flopped down on his bed as he always did when he felt miserable.

"Why did things happen to me...?" He muttered to himself quietly with a hint of depression in his voice as he hugged his pillow, sighing for the umpteenth time. He decided that he stayed awake enough for today. He closed his eyes and let the sleep took him away from the misery that had consumed his mind.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Crossing his arms and banging his feet against the floor, Hiccup had finally learned to accept that 'THINGS HAPPEN TO HIM'. He was waiting for Toothless to finish the MBTI test and he was bored to death. Was the guy too slow to finish the test or was Hiccup too fast? Maybe it had something to do with his smartness that made him did the test so fast.

The coach decided that today was a good day —The sun didn't shine and the clouds was to do MBTI after practicing. And being the one who stood beside the coach's grandstand, Hiccup was called to do the test with the team too. He was wondering which result would he get. He had never done MBTI test before, and it felt totally alien.

Toothless handed the coach his paper and walked to Hiccup. "I'm actually surprised that you finished the test before me, knowing that you've never done any MBTI before" He chuckled at the end of the sentence.

Hiccup's hand went to his hood to adjust it as he responded to Toothless "It's actually pretty easy because I know myself well enough. You must have taken that test when you joined the FUTSAL team, right?"

"I take MBTI every six months" Toothless replied.

"And what were the results?" Hiccup asked.

"I have taken three tests, and the first result was ISFJ. The second was ESFP. The third was ENFP" Toothless replied.

Hiccup was shocked that the results were all different. "You changed so much" Hiccup exclaimed. "I bet this time is different too"

"I already know that" Toothless said. "Where will you wait for me?"

"I can wait for you here, just go and take a shower" Hiccup could smell Toothless's strong scent. Surprisingly, it smelled like hazelnut. It made his throat felt like making a rumbling sound.

Toothless nodded before going to the changing room. Hiccup sighed in relief. He thought Toothless would see his teeth and tongue. He was feeling really hum and haw about whether telling him about his secret or not.

What would Toothless do if he knew? How would he react? Would he be with Hiccup anymore?... Hiccup frowned at the last sentence... They were not together. So why would he think about that?

"Um..."

Hiccup turn to the voice's owner. He saw the girl with a slight blush on her cheeks. "What?" He responded to the girl.

"Well.. You are Hatches, right?" The girl asked, cheeks reddened more and more. Hiccup nodded as a yes.

"Well.. Today is my birthday and I'm having a party at my home in the evening" She said, squirming with shyness that looked so fake "So, I wonder if you would like to come"

Hiccup kept his face straight "Sorry, but who are you?" He asked, even though he knew who she was. The girl was a famous cheerleader, Camicazi. Astrid had told him that Camicazi's mother was really rich, owning a big industry. She was also Snotlout's girlfriend, but they seemed to have some arguments this lately.

The girl seemed to perk up at the question "I'm Camira Cassyl Bogs! But you can call me Camicazi or Cami" She replied, smiling brightly

"Well, Camicazi. I have to be home at four to help my dad with his works. I'm sorry that I can't be there, but I wish you a Happy Birthday" Hiccup said, smiling softly.

"Oh, I see.." She seemed to be let down "Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday. I gotta go now, maybe we can talk some more later?" She said. Hiccup was going to reply, but she went away quickly.

Hiccup could see through it all. Why was she doing this, anyway? Wasn't she dating Snotlout? Maybe she was preparing to dump him and ask Hiccup out after that. Astrid had told him a lot about this girl. She had dated almost every popular guy in the town, and most guys ended up getting dump. She did pretend to be an innocent girl really well. Maybe the likes on his posts years ago were from her?

Hiccup waited quietly for Toothless and the guy finally came back with clean casual clothe. His scent smelled like hazelnut mixed with honey. He must have used honey scented shampoo. Hiccup bit his lips as his throat made sounds alike to cat's purring. Stupid dragon's features.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Toothless asked as they walked out of the school.

"We can go to the theatre, there are many interesting movies this month" Hiccup replied.

"Oh! Can we go watch The Void? Pleasssse!" Toothless said in a pleading voice

"Uh... Sounds like that black hole thing in Silent Hill Downpour" Hiccup sounded shaken "Is it a horror movie?" His voice was already full of fright.

"Yeah! Let's watch that movie!"

Hiccup rubbed his arm nervously "I don't like horror movie..." He said. "Can we watch Smurf instead..?"

"Come on. You played all the Silent Hill games. You can watch this film just fine" Toothless said and he rested his hand on Hiccup's shoulder before walking faster and faster to the point that Hiccup was being dragged.

Once they arrived at the theatre, Toothless volunteered to buy the tickets "I'll get the snacks and drinks then" Hiccup said as his best friend's came back with two tickets.

"I don't think eating anything while watching this movie is a good idea" Toothless smirked. "Beside, you can save your money for something else"

"Can we watch Smurf after this one?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course" Toothless smiled "You are so cute" Toothless's hand reached to ruffle Hiccup's hooded head. Hiccup immediately leaned back and noticed the sadness flashed in Toothless's eyes.

"Haha, let's go" Hiccup said, hiding his shock behind the sarcasm.

He couldn't believe it. That was the sadness he had seen before. The sadness he saw when he rejected Toothless's feelings. Did he mess up again? He glanced at him and the guy's face looked to be in a happy mood. Maybe it was just a quick emotion.

They walked into the theatre and took their seats, waiting for the movie to start. Hiccup saw only a few people here. Maybe the film had bad reviews? He didn't really know about this film or what story it had.

"-cup?" Hiccup was kicked out of his thoughts as he felt Toothless shaking his shoulder. "Are you okay? You look lost in mind" Toothless said.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking about what I will see in this film" Hiccup said as he started to rub his hands together anxiously.

"Don't worry. I'm sitting with you here" Toothless said and pushed his left armrest up and snaked his arm around Hiccup to pull him closer. Hiccup was startled at the sudden action, but he was careful enough not to get their skin touched or he could probably grow wings in front of the public.

They quieted down as the movie started.

 **(I've never seen The Void. So I'm just gonna skip)**

Hiccup walked out of the theatre with Toothless behind. "That was disgusting" Hiccup mumbled as he tried to get the picture out of his head. "I thought horror movie was supposed to have ghosts and maniacs or something like those, but NO. How wrong I waaaaass"

"It was kind of funny to see your reaction, though" Toothless said.

"So you really watched only my reactions, not the film!?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"To do that, it would take a lot of practice to stay focus on someone's face for hours" Toothless said "Nope, I didn't watch only your reaction. I just heard the little voices you let out when something exciting happened" A corner of his lips curled into a smirk.

"Whatever, let's watch Smurf after we have lunch" Hiccup said. Toothless nodded in agreement and they both started walking to the nearest restaurant.

They went into the Meathead's and took seats for two. Hiccup was familiar with the name Meathead, but he couldn't recall where he saw or heard it. This was actually the first time he came to this restaurant, even if it had been opened for a few months now. There were also many teens coming here after watching a movie.

Hiccup looked at the menu and decided to order mashed potato with salad. Toothless ordered mac and cheese, which was a reasonable meal, seeing that he played sport. "This restaurant's name sounds familiar to me" Hiccup started the conversation.

"Maybe it's a family name. Your father's cousin, maybe?" Toothless said. He was playing something on his phone, seeing how he tapped he thumbs and the tilted phone.

Hiccup rapped his fingers on the table. "My dad doesn't have any brother or sister" He said.

"Best friend?" Toothless guessed, his eyes fixed on the phone.

"Possible" Hiccup shrugged.

"Hatches? Are you Hatches Haddock" A voice was spoke up. Hiccup turned to the person who spoke his name, with his hand pulling his hood down a little bit.

"Dude! I didn't think I would see you here!" Hiccup could recall the name now. The Meathead was a family name of his dad's best friend, Mogadon.

"Thuggory?" Hiccup recognized the boy and smiled delightfully "I thought you lived in the town next to here"

"I did. But my father decided to expand the business and he told me that I could go visit you anytime" Thuggory said before his eyes traveled to Toothless who was looking at the two with jealousy in his eyes. Hiccup felt like laughing, with the possessiveness of Toothless in a situation like this.

"My name is Tanlos Fury. Hiccup's bo-est friend" Toothless introduced himself.

"I'm Thane Diggory Meathead" Thuggory did the same thing. "Hiccup's childhood friend"

Thuggory dragged a chair from empty table to sit with them. Toothles—who had recently lost his attention on his phone—looked irritated by this. Hiccup felt air of the jealousy around his best friend's form.

"So, how are things going? You changed so much... Like... SO MUCH. You are even taller than me now" Thuggory said, looking unaware of the black haired boy's jealousy.

"Things are... going just fine" Hiccup said in a firm tone, but with the changes he was going through, he was feeling really complicated about himself right now.

Suddenly. REAL SUDDENLY.

Hiccup heard screams from the street. Instinctively, he stood up and turned he eyes to the street. He saw a creature that was not supposed to exist in human world. The creature that had corrupted him. And he admitted for the second time that 'THINGS HAPPEN TO HIM'.

The red dragon was here

"What the hel!?" Toothless exclaimed in disbelief. Thuggory only looked at the mythical creature in shock.

"Where did it come from?" Hiccup muttered quietly. He thought that the only way to get to the human world was Stoick's portal. He felt like giving that dragon a good beat-up. But that would give away his secret.

The dragon roared and started destroying the cars on the street. People were running away from it, screaming in terror. Hiccup thought that this was his responsibility to protect the people. "Hiccup! Let's get out of here!" Toothless yelled

"What?.. No. I have to do something" Hiccup retorted.

"What do you mean you have to do something?" Thuggory asked. His face was terrified.

"Thuggory!" Hiccup saw Mogadon running up to his son. "Get in the basement!" He then turned to the two best friends. "Hiccup? Get in the basement! You too, lad" The three teenager was picked up by strong meaty arms and carried to the basement.

"You three stay here okay?" Mogadon then went away, not letting them get any chances to say okay.

"What is that thing!?" Toothless exclaimed.

"No one knows!" Thuggory said.

They both looked panicked and scared to death. Hiccup just had an anxious face.

"Dragon. It's a dragon" Hiccup spoke up.

"How could you know?" Toothless asked.

"My dad and I have been researching on this creature. My father recently has built a portal to the Dragon World" Hiccup said as he adjusted his hood nervously.

Toothless's face was priceless for a second. "And you decide to tell me now!?" He said. He was rather loud when he felt irritated.

"Including me" Thuggory spoke quietly.

"And what do you do want me to do?" Hiccup scowled "Oh! Toothless, I was helping my dad building a portal to the Dragon World during the break! I hope you does not think that I have gone nut!" His voice was a pure sarcasm.

Toothless was going to say something but there was an explosion, ringing through the way to the basement. Hiccup decided to that doing nothing would be useless. He went out of the basement immediately.

Hiccup saw that the restaurant was on fire, the dragon was whipping its tail at the policemen. Their bullets were useless against the scales. Hiccup sighed behind one of the pillars as the dragon breathed fire. He heard screams of the police and felt rage bubbling up.

"Hiccup! Argh!" Toothless's voice reached Hiccup's ears and he felt his heart broke. Toothless must have followed him.

Hiccup saw Toothless being thrown into the wall and he growled angrily. He felt his chest radiate heat and he screamed in agony as his bones popped and shifted.

His bones felt as if it had been pulled out and put in the same place with the new shapes. He crawled as the ground... Crawled? He opened his eyes—eyes that he didn't even know he had closed—to see his hands and his fingernails, which were now claws. His terrified scream was let out and he unfortunately noticed his faint form in a plate of broken window.

His eyes were shinning bright green. His hair was black with red tips that looked like heated iron, the horns looked longer. His fangs were longer. His legs were the most weirdest part, they had changed their shapes into those of dragon's and completely covered with scales. His pants were gone his hoodie was replaced with an old looking cloak that covered most of his upper body. He was terrified of what he had become, yet he still had rage erupting inside of him. How dared that dragon hurted Toothless?

His emotions swung wildly. He turned to the red dragon and let out a growl of anger and lunged at the dragon. The dragon jumped aside and shot fire at high pressure at Hiccup, sending the hybrid flying out of the restaurant to the street, and people started screaming again.

Hiccup stood up instinctively, he snarled at his enemy, who had come out of the restaurant, and lunged again. This time, he controlled his speed and movements, when the dragon dodged aside, he successfully clawed at its snout. It growled in pain and wiped its tail at Hiccup.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around the tail as it impacted him, so he wasn't sent flying again. He snarled and bit the tail, his teeth embedded in the tail easily, unlike those bullets. His enemy roared, wiping and lashing around. Hiccup let go before he was slammed into the street ground.

Hiccup kicked the dragon's head as it turned to face him and trusted his claws into its membranous wings. It roared and grabbed him with its claws and squeezed the living out of him. Hiccup gasped as air was knocked out of his lungs. He struggled and kicked around feverishly, trying to take oxygen as much as possible.

He was let go when the dragon roared in pain as it stumbled side to side. He looked at his Savior, who was none other that his father. He was wearing a lab coat and power gloves. Hiccup looked at his father in shock, but he was careful enough not to yell anything out of his mouth. "Thank you..." Hiccup said.

Stoick seemed to be shocked that the hybrid boy could speak but he covered it up quickly "Your welcome, lad" Stoick said.

The dragon roared and started to run at their direction. They prepared to jumped out of the direction but the dragon stopped instantly and breathed its fire at them. Hiccup's instinct told him to jumped to Stoick and pulled his cloak to cover them both.

Hiccup thought that they were going to die. But apparently, he didn't feel the heat of fire and he was surprised at what he saw. His cloak wasn't on fire, and it seemed to be a fireproof item. When the dragon ran out of breath, Hiccup pulled his cloak down and looked at the panting dragon. Stoick looked shocked again.

Hiccup noticed the shiny crystal-like-thing on its tongue and got curious immediately. He asked himself if that could be its weak spot. He picked up a small sharp metal plate that was fortunately there, and then ran to the Dragon, in order to destroy that spot. He nearly succeed, NEARLY, he was never a lucky guy.

Unfortunately, the dragon wiped its head away and smacked Hiccup away with its claws. Hiccup was sent into the wall. He slided down the wall to the ground, standing on his feet shakily as one of his arms held his stomach.

Stoick was having trouble getting close to the Dragon as its tail was raised and ready for smacking him away. "Hey mister! There is a weak spot on its tongue. Do something to make it open it's mouth!" The dragon turned to Hiccup and snarled at him, thinking his yelling had taunted it.

Stoick took a chance to do something on his glove. The gloves shot some amount of water at the dragon's eyes and it roared before shaking it's head furiously. It tried to breath fire, but it seemed to have a hard time doing that.

Hiccup lunged forward and lashed at its right eye, successfully blinding it. Its roar of anger and pain echoed around. Hiccup was wondering why the police decided to scurried off. They should have stayed to help them.

Hiccup punched its jaws upward and it was stupid enough to bite its tongue. What a hilarious sight to see. Hiccup then yanked the shiny crystal out of its tongue before it could gain its focus. The dragon then roared before its body shone white light and POOF! Exploded into white ashes and they slowly faded away from existence. The crystal in his hand turned into a useless stone.

Hiccup turned to Stoick and saw that the man was starring at the moment. Hiccup quietly got out of his sight before gaining too much attention. Hiccup went back to the restaurant and found Toothless unconscious on the floor. Hiccup knelt down and looked for any injuries. Toothless was lucky enough to get only his forehead a bulge. But Hiccup couldn't be so sure about it. There could be internal injuries.

"Toothless..." Hiccup purred. He felt a hot sensation all over his body and his eyes was covered with bright light. He closed his eyes as the light was too much. When he opened them, he noticed that he was now back to his usual self. His dragon features were gone. He body was back to human again. All his scales were gone, his horns were gone, his private organ was changed to normal. His clothes were also back, which was good, because he would want too be naked in the ruin restaurant.

At first, he thought he was rid of these crazy features, but he was wrong when he felt his tongue and teeth. Only these parts were still dragon.

"Hiccup?" Thuggory's voice came from the basement. His hearing sense seemed to enhance as well as his smelling sense.

"Thug! Toothless is unconscious!" Hiccup yelled and Thuggory came, running to the two.

"Hiccup!?" Stoick, who had arrived at the entrance, spotted his son. "What are you doing here? Thuggory? Where is your father?"

"I was hanging out with Toothless and came here for lunch" Hiccup said. " then brought us to the basement and went away. I didn't see him when I came out of the basement"

"Maybe he was hiding in the restroom?" Stoick said and Mogadon came out of the way to restroom "Yes, he was" He replied to himself.

"What a ruin!? How much will I have to pay for these!? Oh my Gods of Asgard!" Mogadon seemed to freak out.

"Dad, stop freaking out. We have an insurance against loss, remember?" Thuggory said and Mogadon shut up.

"Can we please care about my friend here? He is unconscious!" Hiccup spoke up.

Stoick picked Toothless up and rested the black haired boy on his shoulder. "Damn, this boy is heavy!" Stoick said "Come on, son. My car is just half a block away from here!"

Hiccup followed his father as he looked at his best friend with anxiety. He hoped that his buddy was alright.

Also, He had some researchs to do after this.

 **There, I put some actions into it. Because we just can't go Toothcup all the way. This is not in a romance genre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may bore you and get you excited. I tried to explain something bit I'm not expert in English 8]**

 **Also, there is something I want to tell you, readers.Review section is for "reviewing" the story. It is not for asking for updates. Asking questions and commenting about how the story is going are acceptable, because I'm going to reply to the reviews, anyway. But these "Please update" don't help anything at all. Some people may think that the story is so exciting that the readers want updates.**

 **BUT NO, IT IS NOT LIKE THAT.**

 **"Please Update" is just a sentence that show how interested you are with the story, but many people have different interests and it barely helps.**

 **Plus, it is demotivating me to see a review pops up and it happens to be just a "Please Update".**

 **So readers, if you have nothing to review, please don't write anything like that.**

 **Warning : lots of conversation.**

"I was really relieved when the doctor said that you were fine" Hiccup said as Toothless grinned.

"It must take more than that to kill me!" Toothless boomed with pride and self-confidence. "I was freaking out, you know? When you ran out. All I was thinking was that I had to protect you"

"You just went through a dead or alive situation, yesterday. And you are still lovey dovey?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"For my boyfriend. I can be everything!"

"We're not boyfriends" Hiccup said bitterly.

Gobber cleared his throat "Even though, there are only you two in my class. Please don't talk while I'm teaching a lesson here" Gobber said and turned his attention back to the whiteboard.

Today was an uneventful day in Berk High. But Hiccup's home was full of scientists and reporters right now. He was lucky that he decided to come to school, even if a few people came here. People in Berk were afraid to come out of their houses ever since yesterday. The town was shocked, and the news of the Dragon and the 'Hybrid' spread fast. Hiccup was actually astounded when there was no video of him fighting the Dragon on any social medias.

He just wished that he could go home and started researching on the Dragon World. Most of his classes were cancelled due to the news, and he was fortunate that Gobber came to school today. He would be bored to death if he stayed in Berk High with nothing to do. He talked to Gobber about casual things for a while after taking lunch. Toothless said that he had to practice FUTSAL in the afternoon.

"So, you were there when the dragon appeared out of nowhere. And you want to do a research?" Gobber trailed off. Hiccup nodded along.

"But the scientists are going to visit my house... Like, everyday from now on" Hiccup said, irritated. "They even ate all the cereal! Saying that they were in hurry to come to my house that they didn't have breakfast! That was the rudest thing I've ever seen!"

"Want me to tag along to the mart?" Gobber offered.

"Yes, please" Hiccup said and reached for a cup of milkshake on Gobber's table. He had been sitting in Gobber's office for a while now. 2 hours maybe?

"So, I've heard that you have gone to the cinema with your buddy" Gobber said as he scrolled through his feeds on facebook, seeing pictures of Hiccup and Toothless walking with each other.

"Yeah, the film was really scary. All the gores and body horrors are still fresh in my head" Hiccup grumbled "Now that you mention it. I started to see the pictures again!" Then he pouted "Too bad, I didn't have a chance to watch Smurf"

"Why do you act all cuties if you don't want to be Toothless's boyfriend?" Gobber asked bluntly.

"Watching Smurf doesn't mean I'm cute!" Hiccup retorted. "And I didn't say I don't want to be Toothless's boyfriend. He just deserved a lot more than me. I'm not worth his love" Hiccup put the cup back on the table.

"Why do you think you are not worth him?" Gobber asked.

"I'm a weakling. I don't have strength to protect myself or anything like that. I have to have Toothless protecting me all the time because some perverts think I'm cute and want to own me like I'm their doll or something" Hiccup said, crossing one of his arms to his chest as he fiddled his thump on his phone.

"You know what? This is 3 PM, now. And I'm free all day, because many students didn't come to my school and some of them think that my class does not give them anything useful. So why don't we go to the mart, now?" Gobber said, putting his things into his case. His high-tech prosthetic hand grabbed this and that. "I have to go to your father's lab too. Stoick won't be able to keep them safe, in case someone tries to open the portal"

That was what Hiccup was afraid of. Someome might opened the portal and some dragon's could possibly hurt them!

"Alright. Shop real quick. And then we go straight to my house. I'm starting to get worried about our house" Hiccup said and they got out of the office.

As they walked along the footpath to their destination, there followed the awkward silence. Hiccup was deep in his anxiety. Gobber was wondering why Hiccup was interested in Dragons out of blue. "Hiccup, I have not asked this earlier, but why are you taking an interest in Dragons, now?" Gobber asked, breaking the silence and Hiccup's trance.

"Oh? I.. am just curious, you know?" Hiccup replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't believe these creatures exist" Gobber said.

"Well, I didn't" Hiccup said "But Now, I do"

"And...why?" Gobber asked again.

"Well, I believe when I see one. That's simple" Hiccup said, shrugging "And you know me and my habits"

"Do I?" Gobber chuckled.

Hiccup didn't shot any sarcasm or joke back. He kept quiet as he fell back to his trance again. "Is something bothering you?" Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Gobber. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your godfather"

"Gobber, it is really personal thing" Hiccup said. The boy had blush on his cheeks.

"Is it Toothless?" Gobber raised a brow.

"Maybe" Hiccup sighed.

"Ask him out already" Gobber said and rolled his eyes. "It's not like your father is going to kill you, anyway. I like men too, and he is fine with that"

"I am not thinking about my love life. I'm think about my personal things and how easily Toothless could find out" Hiccup retorted.

"Are you going to tell him 'bout those?" Gobber asked and Hiccup's phone rang.

"Not sure" Hiccup replied and reached into his pocket and bring out his phone to see that Toothless was calling him. Hiccup looked at Gobber for a permission and the teacher gave him a 'go on' look.

Hiccup put the phone to his ear "Toothless?"

"Hiccup... Um... You happen to see my father?" Toothless asked "He wasn't at home last night. I thought he overworked or had to stay at his office, but I haven't seen him at home yet" His voice was filled with anxiety and stress.

Hiccup frowned "Are you at home?"

"Yeah, my coach got a family issue during the practice, so he decided that we had done well enough for today" Toothless replied.

"Have you checked everything?" Hiccup asked.

"I did. His yesterday suit is not in the laundry. His office shoes aren't here" Toothless said "I'm freaking out right now!"

"Have you called the cops?" Hiccup said, getting worried. "The office your dad works for? Your relatives?"

"Yes I have. The answers are the same" Toothless replied. "I haven't called the police yet. I'm wondering if he is at your house, doing a research with those people you talked about"

By the time Toothless had replied, Hiccup and Gobber had already arrived at the mart. Gobber picked up a shopping basket and followed Hiccup. "I'll see if he happen to be at my house, okay?" Hiccup said, putting four boxes of cereal in the basket.

"Okay"

Hiccup sighed as Toothless cut the line for him before putting the phone back into his pocket "Mr.Fury didn't go home last night" Hiccup said as he picked up a gallon of milk.

"Me and Stoick's old pal" Gobber said, chuckling "Now that I think about it. Is it not weird that you like the son of a man that I used to like?"

Hiccup got what he needed and they were at the counter. The cashier looked a little bit interested in their conversation as she slowly did her job "I... don't know how to feel about that" Hiccup said, dumbfounded. "But.. I don't see him around very much"

"Drake Fury is a good guy" Gobber said. "But sadly, he shut himself away when his wife died"

"I didn't know..." Hiccup said "How did his wife die?"

"She was murdered" Gobber replied, his face darkened with sadness "By..." Gobber looked at the cashier who looked at them with excitement.

Hiccup looked at the cost he had to pay on the screen and put the exact amount of kidney on the counter before getting out of the mart with his things. Gobber followed him and whispered into his ears.

"A dragon"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip "So you knew that dragons existed" He said.

"I did... even before her death" Gobber sighed "You see, Stoick, Drake and I are lab buddies. We have the same ambition. To research on dragons. At first, we didn't have much afford from the college, but then Drake revealed about his family's wealth and decided to put that money on our experiment. Apparently, the portal worked"

"No wonder why it took only a month to finish my dad's portal" Hiccup commented.

"But the entrance was not of a human size at that time. We accidentally left it opened on Drake's anniversary with his wife" Gobber said. "And unfortunately, that day was our graduation day too"

"Wow, you guys really married at young age" Hiccup said, thinking back to the time his father complained about how fast kids these days already and lovers.

"A dragon must have come through the portal... It... you know about the fire right?" Gobber said.

Hiccup nodded "Dad told me about your college. Actually, it is going to open as a new college this year" He said.

"It was the dragon" Gobber said. His voice sounded pained.

"We decided to keep it as a secret. Drake started shutting himself and we lost touch" Gobber said.

Hiccup frowned "But... Toothless.."

"I don't really know about that boy" Gobber admitted "He just... came into Berk High with Drake. At that time, I was shocked to see Drake and I was shocked even more when he claimed that the boy was his own son, biological son"

"Maybe he had an affair with a woman?" Hiccup guessed "Toothless told me that he didn't know who his mother was. And long time ago, when I went to Toothless's house. I didn't see any women that seemed to be Mr.Fury's wife. I mean... The maids were not that young..."

"Drake is not that kind of a guy to hook up with some random women. But, maybe you're right. Time changes people" Gobber said.

By the time they finished talking, they finally arrived at Hiccup's house. Hiccup opened the door and led Gobber inside. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaimed as he saw that the living room was full of pizza boxes.

"Damn, what a mess" Gobber muttered.

"Dad!!" Hiccup yelled angrily as he stepped toward the lab door that was currently closed before pressing the password of the door, then he went in to find many people grouped in different corners of the room, probably researching something.

He spotted Stoick in front of the portal with a person who could possibly be Drake Fury. Approaching them, he couldn't help but rudely interrupted their conversation "Excuse me, but you guys made a mess in the living room, tell these people to be responsible or I'll have to force them out of this house, including you, dad" said the boy.

Stoick seemed to be a little shocked and startled at the same time. "Uh... Alright, I'll tell them when we take a break" Stoick responded before motioned his hand to the guy beside him "Do you remember Drake Fury?"

"Mr.Fury" Hiccup turned to Drake before speaking up "Your son told me that you didn't go home last night. You should do that tonight, because Tanlos would probably freak out and call the police"

The man looked at Hiccup with panic in his eyes "Hatches..."

Hiccup eyes the man as he spoke. Drake Fury looked restless and stressful, which was reasonable, because the guy obviously didn't have any sleep. In those eyes, he saw something that spelled N-E-R-V-O-U-S. Maybe, seeing the portal made him thought back to his wife's death and he was worried if some dragons would come out and destroy his life again, which made sense. But those eyes seemed to hold something more than just worries... Hiccup was not sure if those were protectiveness.

The man nodded shortly in response.

"Are you okay, Mr.Fury?" Hiccup asked bluntly.

Before Drake could respond to Hiccup's question, a certain godfather of Hiccup spoke up as he approached them "Aye, what do we have here?" Gobber said as he looked at his ex-crush. "Drake! Glad to meet you here!"

"Yeah...me too" Replied the monotone emotionless voice.

"Anyway, how much did I miss?" Gobber asked Hiccup's father.

"Much, but not too much to learn" Stoick said, and then his voice turned quieter "I have dead frozen dragon in the next room. I haven't allow anyone in, except Drake. He was...is kind of freaking out" Stoick gave Drake a pity look.

"I'm going to my room, and don't forget to clean up the living room" Hiccup excused himself before things got too dramatic. He immediately went to his room and locked it.

Hiccup dropped his bag on the bed before sitting on a chair beside his desk and opened his laptop. He immediately entered facebook and told Toothless about his father.

"Your dad is here. He seemed to be freaking out about the fact that my dad have a dead frozen dragon" Hiccup laid his chin on his hand as he spoke through the mic, his facecam was closed while Toothless's was on.

"Your dad what!?" Shock was plastered all over Toothless's face as he heard that.

"You heard me"

"Well, damn... How is he, now? Other than freaking out" Toothless's voice was coated with anxiety.

"Nervous, worried and he looks restless, I doubt if he had a single sleep at all since yesterday" Hiccup replied.

"He had a rather tragic loss" Toothless said.

"I know, his wife was murdered. Gobber told me" Hiccup said.

"And I never know my mom" Toothless spoke in a sad voice.

"That, I haven't known" Hiccup was surprised that Toothless never knew his mother. Because the guy never mentioned about his mother at all and he thought that Toothless may not wanted other people know of his mother.

"It's really confusing" Toothless said "Dad told me that he and I were biological. But I couldn't be the son of his murdered wife, could I?"

"No... You would already be in a college if you were" Hiccup said in agreement.

"He never speaks about my mother" Toothless complained.

"I don't know why you bring this up but I'm willing to listen" Hiccup sighed.

"I asked, and he said that it was not necessary" Toothless said "He said that I was never adopted, that I was biological to him"

"Well.. Some adopted parents tend to do that-"

"No, just listen to me okay?" Toothless said sternly "When I was younger, he brought me to the hospital to have a DNA test. I was truly his son. But what I did not and still do not understand is that my mother was unidentifiable"

"..." Hiccup hummed while he was paying attention to what Toothless was telling him.

"I'm wondering if I'm a clone of him" Toothless said.

Hiccup pfft-ed at that statement "Toothless, cloning in human is illegal and according to what Gobber has told me, your dad was a dragon-expert just like my dad" Hiccup said. "Anyway, you live with him since the day you were born. I believe you have to get some clues from his PRIVACIES"

"Well, I've never invaded his privacy, his room, his study or anything!" Toothless said.

"Then... now, Toothless my friend, is a good time to do that" His lips tugged into a mischievous smirk.

"He's very strict about that" Toothless retorted.

"He'll learn to forgive you" Hiccup went on.

"What if the maids see me and tell him" Toothless whispered.

"You have to be sneaky" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"But what if he has a security alarm or something?"

"Seriously, who would put an alert in his room?"

"I can never do that"

"You want to know about your mother or not?" Hiccup spoke out of annoyance and irritation.

A series of knocking of Hiccup's door made the dragon boy jumped out of his chair. He turned to Toothless and put a finger on his lips before tilting the screen shut. He approached the door and opened it to find Drake Fury "Mr.Fury?"

"Hatches, may I speak with you?" Drake said.

"Uh.." Hiccup swallowed, my freaking Loki, he knows "Yes, sir. We can have this conversation inside"

Hiccup let the man into his room before closing it. Drake sat on his bed before speaking up "Hope you don't mind me sitting, this old man had a rough day" Drake chuckled. Hiccup sat at his chair.

"Mr.Fury, if this conversation is about Toothless-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's about my son..." Drake suddenly spoke up, interrupting Hiccup.

There was a long silence as they stared into each other's eyes. If eyes starring could make a person pregnant, Hiccup was sure that his father would never appreciate it "Well?" Hiccup finally destroyed the silence.

"I need you to stay away from my son"

Hiccup frowned "Why?"

"You see, Stoick and Gobber had created a portal to Dragon World" Drake said. Hiccup could only nodded in response. "And somehow, there was a Dragon coming out to destroy"

"Your sons injuries weren't severe" Hiccup said. Also, he noticed the eyes avoiding as the man spoke.

"What I am trying to say is that they are not responsible enough for this job" Drake stated.

"I never think they are, nor anyone. Human never fights Dragons, anyway" Hiccup shrugged "But I still don't get how a dragon came into this world"

"But I get how" Drake said, catching Hiccup's attention "I have studied this for a while now, and my hypothesis was right. There are these mysterious energies in each worlds. It links the worlds to together, in order to keep the system stable"

"Like Yggdrasil?" Hiccup said.

Drake nodded "But, these energies are unstable. You may see that the location of Stoick's portal keeps changing, right?"

Hiccup nodded as a yes.

"Except for Human World, it's stable now" Drake said "Our kind are not supposed to know anything about this, we didn't have any access to that energy. But now, with high-technology, we can connect to the nearest world, which happens to be Dragon World. And the same to the Dragon World, they don't have any access to our world, but now that we built portal, most of the power gathers around the portal's area"

"So.. You are saying that, our kind has doomed ourselves by building a portal, which has gathered most of this whatever-energies" Hiccup said and Drake nodded. "And how large does this energy-area take?"

"Do you not understand? It's a mysterious energy, it's complex" Drake said "Random portals are going to appear in this area, and I don't want Toothless to be in danger"

"I know about your wife" —Drake's shoulders twitched at that— "And I understand that you want to keep Toothless safe. Even if he's your adopted son"

"Toothless is not adopted!" Drake snapped at Hiccup. Hiccup kept his face straight, but he felt like smirking in victory.

"Then how do you have him when you don't even have a wife?" Hiccup asked.

"It's...complicated" Drake replied.

"Is he your clone?"

"Hel no!" Drake exclaimed.

"Alright, it's okay if you don't tell me" Hiccup said in a gentle tone "But, Toothless is not okay if you don't tell him about his mother"

"What's with you and my son?" Drake asked out of annoyance.

"Me and your son?" Hiccup bit his lips "He says that I'm his soon-to-be boyfriend"

"Is that even exist?"

"I don't know. But you have to tell him about his mother. He's desperated, you know?" Hiccup said.

"Shut up! You don't have any right to say that. You have to stay away from him, and that's it" Drake stood up and stomped to the door.

"Why do you need me to stay away from him? It's not like he often comes to my house" Hiccup asked, unphased "I can help you with anything, Mr.Fury. You can tell me about Tanlos"

"Really?" Drake asked.

"Really" Hiccup nodded.

"Will you protect my son?" Drake was crossing his arms, now.

"Of course. I kinda have a thing for him" Hiccup said, blushing.

"And you said you were his soon-to-be boyfriend" Drake narrowed his eyes "I thought this was a one-sided"

"He said, but I didn't" Hiccup said, shrugged "I don't think I deserve him"

"Why do you think you do not deserve him?" Drake leaned against the door. Hiccup noticed something weird as he saw the frown on Drake's face.

"Well, first, he is your son. Second, you are probably protective of him. Third, I'm just a weakling who can't even protect himself from social-popularity" Hiccup said.

"Your reasons don't make sense. There are more, aren't there. You are hiding something from my son" Drake said.

"In order to protect your son, Mr.Fury" Hiccup hoped that Toothless wouldn't mind him about that.

"Are the dragons after you?"

Hiccup frowned at the question "No, sir. Why do you think about that?" Hiccup was getting suspicious of this guy.

"Nothing..." Drake then opened the door and went out quickly.

Hiccup turned to his laptop and tilt the screen up. He saw Toothless's frowning face "Hiccup, I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you" The guy said "You can tell me anything, alright? You don't have to hide. You don't have to protect me"

Hiccup sighed "Something should stay hidden, Toothless"

"No, you have to tell me what it is, NOW" Toothless kept pushing "I'm not okay without knowing anything I should know"

"Mr.Fury was right. I should stay away from you, from now on" Hiccup said "To protect you"

"Hiccup?" Toothless's face was full of emotional pain. Hiccup felt his heart broke at the sight.

"I have no choice Toothless" Hiccup said "I'm too dangerous to be in your life" His hand reach for the pad on his laptop and end the call.

Hiccup slumped on his desk, feeling awful. Being a half human half dragon was too dangerous for Toothless. He didn't want Toothless to be in danger because of him.

And what Drake Fury had said was suspicious. Why would he need to stay away from Toothless if the portals would randomly appear?

Are the dragons after him?

Hiccup was wondering if he was some kind of portal-magnet himself. Was that why Mr.Fury asked that... Did he know that he was a half dragon.

Hiccup felt like his head was going to explode. Many random concerns were running through his head. What would Toothless say tomorrow?

WHEN WILL THESE SCIENTISTS GO OUT OF HIS HOUSE?

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Hiccup!" Hiccup heard Toothles's yelled his name as he ran from the guy.

The school was just as quiet as yesterday. But with the two boys running around, it helped made some colors for the day. He had told Gobber about what he learned yesterday, and the guy looked careless about that. Who would believe him anyway? It was a new theory that he learnt from someone. He believed that it was true. But how Drake knew this much was a sususpicioun, he had to know more about this man.

"Can we - t-alk about - this!?" Toothless stuttered between words as his breath was getting wild and relentless.

Hiccup stopped running as he realized that the guy wouldn't stop until he get what he wanted. Toothless stopped as well and breathed wildly "Hicc-up, please"

Hiccup didn't know how to respond.

"Please tell me what you know"

"I don't have to tell you anything, Toothless" Hiccup stars firmly.

Toothless approached Hiccup and grabbed both of his shoulders "You said you had a thing for me, right? If you let me help you, we can work on that"

"I don't need help" Hiccup said, awkwardly look at the hands on his shoulders "It's about what I am, okay? Nothing's interesting"

"You said that you were dangerous" Toothless said.

"Did I?"

"It's about what you and my dad talk about, isn't it? It's about Dragon" Toothless narrowed his eyes. Damn, like father like son.

Before Hiccup could answer, the fire protection and the security alarm went off. Hiccup and Toothless were suddenly soaked in water "Fire?" Hiccup spoke up.

There was a scream coming from the way to the cafeteria. Hiccup immediately reacted and went after the scream. Toothless followed.

They went into the cafeteria and saw a dragon. It was a bird-like dragon with spiky tail, its grey scales glistening as water ran past, and it had only two legs "What the f-" Hiccup put his hand over Toothless's mouth, but it was too late. The dragon perked up at the sound of Toothless and it turned its attention to them both.

Its nostril flared and eyes dilated before lunging at the boys "Hiccup!" Toothless yelped.

Hiccup lunged and unfortunately got smacked by its tail, flying to the wall. The dragon snarled at Toothless as it slowly approached him. Toothless stumbled back and fell flat on his back. "H-help! Somebody!"

Hiccup growled at the helpless voice "Come on..." He tried to call for his dragon features "I have to protect Toothless!"

The dragon stalked closer and opened its mouth, revealing sets of sharp teeth "Hiccup!" Toothless's cry was the best push for him. Hiccup immediately covered in fire, even with the fire protection, his fire was not extinguished.

The fire disappeared, and there stood Hiccup in his dragon features. Hiccup growled and ran toward the grey dragon before jumping on it and yanked its horn, preventing it from biting off Toothless's head.

Toothless stared at his savior in shock. Hiccup pounded his fist against the dragon as it tried to shake him off. It was successful when Hiccup lost his grip and flew to the table.

Hiccup immediately stood up and roared at it. The dragon roared back and it swings its spiky tail, Hiccup pulled his cloak over himself and the spikes bounced off. Another feature of his cloak that he discovered.

Toothless looked at the fight between the two as he hid behind a counter. He saw no trace of Hiccup when he looked at the wall where his friend had been sent flying to. Maybe he had escaped, and he should do the same.

Hiccup threw a chair at it and the chair landed on its head "Hey, you!" Hiccup shouted to Toothless "Make sure to delete every record from the cameras for me, alright!?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Toothless awkwardly replied to the mysterious dragon-human-looking guy.

Toothless was wondering if this was what Hiccup had said about. Was he hiding this dragon guy?

Hiccup saw the shinning crystal on the tip of the dragon's tail and he knew what to do...

And Toothless knew what to do too...

 **Things just got more complicated and more exciting, haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I published this Chapter on Wattpad last year, but forgot to do the same on FFN. Whoops?**

 **Also, if you are confused about Hiccup's legs when he is in his hybrid form. Search this site and look at the European Dragon Image. ( /images/iCqyoZ)**

 **This chapter is unedited and not checked. So I apologize if there are mistakes or errors in either grammar or spelling. Please enjoy. :)**

 **Kagehana's Review**

 _"No, Toothless isn't going to be a hybrid but I have planssss for him :D"_

 **Randombabbling's Review**

 _"Thank you for the review! I don't understand some of your.. uh.. babblings XD but I'll try to reply with my best! Hiccup is now trying his best to not reveal anything about his hybrid form. And Toothless still thinks that 'Loki'(The name Hiccup given to himself when Toothless asked about the dragon guy) and Hiccup are completely different person at the moment. Despite the past hint Hiccup gave to him like "No, Toothless. I'm Loki". Or when he told Hiccup "You're Loki-ish sometimes". So, if given enough time to consider and more experience with 'Loki', Toothless could possibly figure it out on his own._

 _And about Toothless's mother... I'll be honest here, I still don't have an idea about how to plot about her. You see that I have already written that in Drake's Diary that he experimented with a dragon he had caught. (I'll reveal about how he caught one in the future) So, Toothless mother could possibly just be a wild night fury or... if I suddenly have an idea, I'll twist things a bit"_

Tapping his feet in concern, Hiccup looked at the empty seat of his best friend. He had not seen Toothless since the day they encountered a dragon in Berk High. He was grateful that Toothless was a man of his own word, no video of his other identity was found. And of course, Toothless had asked about the 'dragon guy' as he called it.

Hiccup glared a little bit at the chat box when Toothless read his message but didn't reply back. He had been asking Toothless why the guy didn't come to school, and it was frustrating when he didn't reply to him. Hiccup slid to the past chat of yesterday and stared longingly at Toothless's messages.

 **StupidTeeth** : Hiccup.

 **HatchingEgg** : ?

 **StupidTeeth** : I think I know your secret now!

At that time, Hiccup was panicking.

 **HatchingEgg** : And...?

 **StupidTeeth** : You're hiding a dragon guy, aren't you?

He was in between relief and nervous.

 **HatchingEgg** : Yes I am.

 **StupidTeeth** : How long have you known that guy?

 **HatchingEgg** : Since the restaurant incident. He helped my dad fought the red dragon.

 **StupidTeeth** : What is your relationship with him?

 **HatchingEgg** : I just know him and he just knows me, not friend or anything.

 **StupidTeeth** : His name?

If he recalled correctly, that question took him about five minutes before replying.

 **HatchingEgg** : Loki.

 **StupidTeeth** : Sounds like a god.

 **HatchingEgg** : Ikr.

 **StupidTeeth** : I told my dad about today's 'accident'. He didn't take it well.

 **HatchingEgg** : Did he immediately call the school for being so careless? Because I would have done the same thing.

 **StupidTeeth** : No, he immediately went into his study and have been locking himself in there since afternoon.

Hiccup stopped reading the past messages as Toothless's new reply popped up. He pressed at the new message and saw a quite long reply.

 **StupidTeeth** : Sorry for not replying, I was arguing with my father. He came out of his study room in the morning and told me that he would transfer me to another school...

Hiccup was shocked as he read the reply. Toothless was going to change school. A sudden wave of sadness impacted him.

 **HatchingEgg** : Why?

 **StupidTeeth** : He said that Berk High was not safe anymore. That my safety came before everything. It was so stupid. He acted like there were dragons after me.

"Are the dragons after you?"

Hiccup felt suspicious of Drake more and more as he recalled the statement. The man knew something, and it was possibly about Toothless...

 **HatchingEgg** : Where will he send you?

 **StupidTeeth** : Not very far, just England.

 **HatchingEgg** : For me, that's far. When will you leave?

 **StupidTeeth** : Your reaction is quite different from what I expected.

 **HatchingEgg** : I would be wailing if we were face to face.

Hiccup knew that he should feel happy that Toothless was going to be safe from dragons... and from him. But he couldn't help it. He felt like this was unfair and that made him upset. Anger was bubbling inside him as he glared at his phone, imagining it was Drake Fury. The man was hiding something to protect Toothless... Just like himself hiding his second identity from his friend. Even with the anger toward the man, the teen thought that he was being untruthful too.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, his nerd friend "What?" He responded to him with a snap that he didn't mean to say "I mean... Yeah?" Correcting himself as he expressed a guilty face.

"Uh... Astrid wants to know if we could hangout afternoon" Fishlegs replied. The lacking of confidence in his voice was obvious.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm just upset right now..." Hiccup apologized. His mind started to think about the offer. The school was now just a place to escape from protective parents, or in Hiccup's case, annoying scientists.

Toothless wasn't going to be here anyway... He wasn't going to be here anymore... "Alright, tell Astrid I'll go" Hiccup replied with a slight sadness in his voice.

"I'll do right away!" The nerd boy responded "But, what's with the quiet voice and why are you upset?"

Hiccup sighed "Toothless is transferred to England" He replied.

"What? Why?" Fishlegs immediately reacted.

"There was a Dragon attack in the cafeteria yesterday, Toothless almost had his head bit off" Hiccup looked down in guilt and Fishlegs winced as he imagined Toothless with no head "His father didn't take the news well"

"Have you told him about... you know..." Fishlegs said "You should at least about your feelings before he goes"

"He has already known about my true feeling" Hiccup pursed his lips a little "I thought I told you my reason"

"And how did he react?"

"He chased me down the hall for fifteen minutes and told me that I had nothing to hide and that he and I could work things out together" Hiccup replied "That was just happening before the attack, by the way"

"I guess you guys ran off and didn't kiss?" Fishlegs said and Hiccup only nodded in response, blushing. Hiccup honestly didn't have time to think about such romance, because of all the dragons and the different world that mankind had recently discovered.

"I would already have done that if I were you" Fishlegs spoke out of the blue, earning a weird look from Hiccup "I mean... You should have taken your relationship to another level! You know?"

"I didn't know what to do" Hiccup rested his head on his arms as they were placed on the table "Heck, I still don't know what to do!"

"Maybe, you should go to his house and... Heat things up" Fishlegs said.

"Oh my gods, Fishlegs!" Hiccup glared at his best friend "This is real life, this is not a love novel! Besides, my father will never appreciate that! And I totally don't want to lose my pureness before the decent age! Why does everyone think that I deserve him!? Is it because we're best friend!? Or is it because some girls in this town who like homo-relationship write stories of me and Toothless!?"

Fishlegs didn't reply back, his eyes fixed on Hiccup's eyes and his skin turned pale "Oh... I'm sorry, Fishlegs, I didn't mean to... rant. Things have been crazy in town and they kinda affect me in some ways"

"Dude, I think I just saw something that a human mind shouldn't be correlating because the capability of imagination" Fishlegs said as his hands started sweating, turning away from Hiccup.

"I know, things have been crazy" Hiccup said, sighing "But do you really have to be a Lovecraftian now?"

Fishlegs rubbed behind his neck "Oh! Y-yeah! Blame that on Mr.Treach!" Fishlegs looked panic for some unknown reason.

Hiccup decided to shrug it off and go back to texting with Toothless. He looked at the screen and read the long reply of his best friend.

StupidTeeth : Look, Hiccup. Even if we are far apart, I'll never ever forget you. I will still love you as I always do. I hope that one day, you will overcome the feelings of worthlessness and accept your feelings toward me, then we can work things out between us.

Hiccup stared at the screen, speechless. He forgot how to text any messages. Reluctantly closing his phone, he then walked to the classroom door "I'll go to the restroom" He said to Fishlegs and the nerd didn't ask anything but nodded repeatedly.

Hiccup walked into the empty male restroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror "Why are you thinking so little of yourself?" He asked his reflection.

As if fate was teasing him, someone came into the bathroom. Hiccup didn't pay much attention to the guy "Hiccup" The guy stated his name and Hiccup turned to face him.

"Dagur"

Dagur was one of those guys who took a liking to Hiccup, but in a more sadistic way "You look frustrated, what's wrong" Hiccup almost choked when he heard that sentence.

"Look, nothing is wrong, and since when you started to care about somebody?" Hiccup raised his brows at the guy.

"I always care about you, Hiccup" Dagur's dark eyes fixed on Hiccup's bright green eyes "But Toothless is... was in the way, but now that he's gone. I'm sure I can take care of you well" Hiccup stepped back as the deranged guy stepped toward him.

"How could you know...?" Hiccup asked, dumbfounded.

"There's a wonderful thing called Eavesdropping" Dagur smirked as he successfully cornered Hiccup.

The dragon hybrid glared at the deranged man, frightened but didn't show it "There's also an amazing thing called Privacy" Hiccup shot back.

"Too late to say that now" Dagur's hands quickly pinned Hiccup's arm against the wall "I promise, Hiccup. I'll be a better man than him. I'll give you everything if you just forget about Toothless and let me have you all to myself, only myself. Tanlos is just running away like a coward he has always been. I'm still surprised he got to be on the FUTSAL team"

Hiccup held a strong look and didn't struggle or fight back. Keeping his mouth shut, he sent Dagur a look, telling him to keep convincing him.

"We can go and watch movies every day. Eating out in a five-stars restaurant. Doing whatever you desire" Hiccup sent the man a bored look "I can give you what Tanlos can't give you"

Toothless had given him everything he needed. Love, Passion, Care and many more...

"Sorry, but you're not my type" Hiccup told him before yanking his arms off those grips and quickly ran out of the restroom. He didn't notice the mischievous glance of the deranged guy...

TOOTHLESS

Toothless got worried when Hiccup went offline. He sighed as he threw his phone away and it landed on his bed. He started to think of his life and how confusing it had become. Well... If he was to be sent away, he should do something worth before the leaving.

He heard footsteps of his father and there came the voice after it stopped "Son, I'll be leaving to Haddock's house in thirty minutes. Do you want to come with me?".

"I'll meet you in the garage if I want to" Toothless replied after a short while of considering.

"Alright" Said his father and walked away.

Toothless peaked out of his door to see Drake going down to his study. He quickly took his way to his father's room, opening the unlocked door and shut it quietly. "Alright, Dad... What have you been hiding from me all these years..." He muttered to himself as he looked around the area.

He went to the desk and picked up a picture that had a picture of an eight-year-old him and his father. He smiled a little, remembering when they took this picture.

He pulled the drawers out and found a notebook. Guessing that it might be a journal, did he immediately opened it.

-10 November 1995-

Today is the day I start to(am forced to) write this journal. Hilla and I are going to have the first anniversary of our married life. I feel like this is going to be the greatest night.

So... His mother's name was Hilla? Toothless chuckled at the length. His father usually didn't write, but he typed instead. So, being lazy at the first attempt was what to be expected. He read the next one and frown slightly.

-11 November 1995-

Everything is ruined. My life. My love. Everything. A dragon came out of our portal and started destroying the college, Hilla was engulfed in fire, and I watched the love of my life died.

Then.. How was he born? Many questions ran through his head and left unanswered.

He started flipping through page by page only to read about how depressed his father was until he reached 2001. The first note was written in a rush, but Toothless manage to read it.

-12 January 2001-

Oh my gods. What kind of a person am I... I just caught a dragon, and I experimented on it, and I'm still hearing its screeches. Why am I doing this? Is it because I want revenge?

"Jeez" Toothless muttered "Is this really my father?"

-20 February 2001-

That's it. I have gone insane. Why did I even do it? I have to stop now. But I have to let go of my past and started a new life... but with who?

-25 February 2001-

I know I'm going mental, but I have to do this. I want this...

Okay, so I'm thinking about having a child with that dragon. It's not my fetish or something like that, and I'm not goning to do that with that creature. It just... feels right, I guess? I don't even know why. Maybe I just feel guilty that I couldn't save my girlfriend, my one and only lover. I had planned a life for both of us, but everything just couldn't go smoothly. Now let's see which method I should use to archive on creating a child.

"What?" Toothless frowned deeply. He was in between confusion and curiosity.

-3 December 2001-

Hey, journal. I haven't written you in a long while. But guess what? Tanlos was born today. I had to help him get out of the eggshell. He was really adorable and energetic. But sadly... his mother, the dragon had gone through the portal after birthing his egg. (Actually, I let her go)

Some secrets were too easy to find. It just felt like a kind of ridiculous fiction. Toothless clutched the journal tightly as he stared at the paragraph with shock. He believed it, and he felt betrayed. He glared at the journal with anger before throwing it away, only to hit the wall and fell to the floor innocently.

Screw his school and his dad, he wanted nothing but to find his mother...

And he knew exactly how.

"Dad, I want to go to Haddock's house with you"

HICCUP

Sitting at one of the tables in McDonald's, Hiccup had his favorite book in his hands. He turned to the next page with excitement, ignoring the eyes those were cast on him. Fishlegs and Astrid sat across from him, secretly talking to each other through the chat message.

With excellent explaining skill, Fishlegs finished telling Astrid about what he had seen. It took Astrid a bit of convincing, but not to hard as the nerd was known for honesty. The two had the same looks of skeptical as they looked at Hiccup, who seemed to be completely normal.

"Hiccup?" Astrid spoke up but the boy was so into the book that he didn't even hear the cheerleader's loud and clear voice.

"What are you trying to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm trying to annoy him, or anger him" Astrid replied, a determination in her eyes.

Fishlegs frowned "But Astrid-"

Before Fishlegs could finish his words, Astrid leaned forward and yanked the book out of Hiccup's hands. Hiccup looked startled for a short moment but then he started to glare at Astrid.

"What do you want?" Hiccup hissed harshly, his throat made a low rumbling sound as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, just want to annoy you" Astrid put the book in her bag and smirked as Hiccup's glare darkened.

"Give it back!" Hiccup reached for her bag to only had it

Fishlegs stared at his friend who suddenly became possessive of his book. He had never seen Hiccup getting too possessive over something, and usually, he would just ask nicely if he wanted something back. Certain that something was wrong with his friend, Fishlegs instinctively blurted out "Hiccup, is something wrong?"

With the question being suddenly asked, Hiccup blinked as he angry expression suddenly vanished "What? Nothing is wrong! Why would you ask that?" He almost looked panicked, like a kid getting caught eating sugar at midnight, but right after asking that, he went back to reaching for the bag.

Astrid, being taller than him, had no problem keeping Hiccup away from her bag. "Then why are you acting like this?" She accused.

"Acting like what?" Hiccup crossed his arms and threw himself on the chair, sighing in defeat "Like a girl on her period? Like a person who loses his date?"

"You seem to be more showing with your emotions than before and we are worried..." Fishlegs gave an indirect answer, eying his friend suspiciously.

Hiccup avoided to look at Fishlegs or Astrid, giving his answer in an impassive tone "It just feels weird to know that I won't be seeing Toothless anymore. It's... frustrating, I guess..." His brows knitted into a frown.

"It's not like Toothless is gonna be at England forever" Astrid spoke up. "At some point, the dragons will stop attacking Berk"

"No, they won't stop coming until the portal is shut down" Hiccup said and the Two of his friend looked at him with raised brows. "Dad built a portal to the Dragon World, and ever since the first attack, a group of scientists have been working in my house -which is annoying, by the way- I'm pretty sure they aren't shutting off that portal soon" Eventually, he started to explain about the portal and its effects to their world.

It was ten minutes later when he finished explaining. He looked at his friends as if he was expecting a question. Astrid was the first to question "So, why don't you tell your father to shut it down completely?"

"The effort will be useless" Fishlegs replied instead.

Hiccup nodded "Humans are curious beings, they won't stop until they receive all the knowledges" He said. And also, he needed those knowledge too.

His phone rang, startling the boy. He reached into his pocket and brought it out, seeing that it was Stoick who had called him "Dad's calling, I'll come back in minutes" He stood up from his seat and made some distance from the two.

"Dad?"

"Toothless went into the portal" Stoick's voice came through the line. Hiccup frowned, unsure if he heard that right.

"Pardon?" Said the boy.

"Toothless went into the portal. The others panicked and accidentally restarted the portal. Now, the location has been changed, and we have no idea where Toothless go" Stoick spoke fast, but Hiccup was able to catch up.

It must have been long enough for his two friends to come and tap his shoulder, kicking him out of his shock. "Hiccup, you okay?" Fishlegs asked, noticing the panicked expression on Hiccup's face.

"Toothless went into the portal" Hiccup spoke in a dead serious voice, so clear that the two didn't ask for a repeat.

"Well, he could always come back through it" Astrid said, confused why Hiccup seemed so worried.

"The portal is unstable, it changes the location every restart" Hiccup took this opportunity to snatched her bag and grabbed his book "People panicked and accidentally restarted it" Returning the bag to Astrid before walking toward their table and put his book in his bag.

"And what are they gonna do to help him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not them" Hiccup said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Me"

"There" Astrid quickly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her "You can't go into that portal. And I doubt you will be any help to them. So let the experts do their jobs"

"They aren't experts" Hiccup stubbornly said, glaring at Astrid with dark eyes when she said that she doubted him. "They are fools to mess with the creature that they has never faced before" He brushed Astrid's hands off his shoulders before turning away, ready to run home.

"And you never faced them either" Astrid stated. "Hiccup, you are not a reckless teenager. You know that you can't defend yourself when danger comes"

He wanted to shout in her face that he could turn into a freaking dragon hybrid and beat the heck out of the dragons that dared to bring harms on him... and Toothless. "Look, I'm a son of a dragon-expert and I know how to defend myself. I have to go and help Toothless" With that said, he ran.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs could only shout out his name as he ran away from them. "What should we do, Astrid?"

"He won't be able to keep himself and Toothless safe. We have to help him" Astrid said before taking off after Hiccup.

"You scolded him about recklessness while you were reckless yourself!" Fishlegs grabbed his bag from the table before following her.

Hiccup bursted into the house, seeing his father and the scientists gathered around a coffee table. Their conversation died down when they heard the bang that he made. "How could you guys let this happened!?" He literally roared that out in anger.

"We are trying to find a way" Drake said, looking distraught.

"A way to what? To get Tanlos back?" He snapped, approaching them.

"Well... I was planning to go in there alone" Stoick said and looked at Drake "But Drake was determined to go instead, telling me to stay here. I told him that we could go together but he refused"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm gonna go, you two stay here"

"No, you are only a child. Let experts take care of this" Stoick protested.

Hiccup frowned, thinking for a few seconds. "You and I, we went there twice. So let's do that again"

"No" Drake spoke in a firm voice. "I have to go. He is my son"

"And he is my best friend"

"That's barely a reason for you to go and risk your life"

Hiccup had no choice but to use some strategies. " , can we talk in my room?" He said.

Surprisingly, the guy said yes. Hiccup and Drake went upstairs to Hiccup's room. Hiccup closed his door as he walked in right behind Drake. "So what is your problem here?" Drake asked, sounded annoyed.

"I know about your secret" Hiccup lied but kept a confident face.

"And I have many secrets, you are lying"

Hiccup, already prepared for that statement, said. "The dragons are after your son, aren't they? Because your little secret~" He said that in a mocking tone.

Assuming from Toothless's personality, he was never the one who acted so recklessly. He would never go into the portal if he did not have a reason. He must really have gone through his father's privacies and found something out. Drake narrowed his eyes at him. "How do you know this?" Hiccup could tell he was holding his voice down and tried not to yell.

"How about... How did Tanlos know this?" Hiccup nonchalantly said, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

The once narrowed eyes was then widen. "Tanlos knows?" The question didn't seem to direct at him but the man himself.

Hiccup hummed quietly in vicious. "Of course, he knows. And he tells me everything, he even tells me about you sending him to England" He was taking the advantage of this knowledge and tried to bring the conversation further away from Drake's secret as much as possible, and then blackmailing the man with this little information.

"You let me come with you and your secret is safe! And Toothless will be happy to know more about his mother!"

Drake glared at him. "Mischievous brat" He mumbled. Hiccup took that as a compliment. "Alright, you can go with me-"

"Oh, I think I'm going to bring my father with me because he actually knows how to fight. No offense, , but we have to find Tanlos as soon as possible. We don't want you to feel... unhelpful there" That came out offensive even though he meant none of it.k

"You said that as if you knew how to fight as well" Drake snorted.

"Because I do know how to fight" He protested.

"I don't think you do. Stoick talked about your grades, and if I remember correctly, you got a minus B on PE" Hiccup grumbled at that. He had wanted to keep straight plus B and at least some A's, but unfortunately, he had done pretty awful on PE in the last semester.

"I can still blackmail you"

"This is nothing about my secret now. It's about how much we can protect ourselves in that world" Hiccup had to admit that Drake was right. Even though he could turn into a freaking hybrid, he still had to protect them and they too protect him. The more people, the more harder to defend themselves when something really bad would happen.

Now that he thought about it, he could at least know about the secret that Drake had kept from Toothless if he let the man go with him. "Alright, we can use more protection, I guess" Hiccup said. "But you have to tell Toothless everything, even if he has already known about it. Do we have a deal?"

"Maybe you should-"

"DEAL?" Hiccup snapped forcefully, glaring at the man.

"Deal" Drake responded after a quick gulp.

Shouting from the first floor startled the two, Hiccup immediately went out of his room and went down to see what was going on. He saw his father being bombarded by the other scientists, trying to calm them down. Apparently, he had brought out his gloves and the others wanted to know how he made them.

"Dad, we have decided!" Hiccup shouted. And that shut all of them up. Stoick let a a breath of relief as he pushed the others out of the way to Hiccup and Drake.

"So what now?" Stoick asked.

"Us three go and rescue Toothless" Hiccup replied. "Let us pack up some stuffs, shall we?"

"Apparently, I have prepared the things we need to survive, including food, light, medicine" Stoick said before glancing at our guests. "They are in the lab but hopefully, no one has eaten them yet"

Stoick and Drake followed Hiccup as he walked towards the lab. "We should call Gobber to take charge of this portal. I don't trust these people here" Drake spoke up as Hiccup grabbed the supply bags before handing one to him.

Hiccup let out a sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before messaging Gobber about the situation here. After that, he decided that it was time to begin their rescue.

"No going back now... well, actually there is, but you get what I say" Stoick said.

Hiccup and Drake rolled their eyes as they stepped into the portal and Stoick followed up behind.

"I say, we should start on where Tanlos had gone to and what it looks like" Drake spoke up as the three of them faced one another

"Good idea. W-where did the portal take place last time?" Hiccup asked. He was having a hard time suppressing a strange feeling in his chest. He felt it as soon as he stepped through the portal. He looked around and saw that they were in desert. A bad start. The soft breeze helped cooling his skin a bit.

"It was full of snow, must be the northern continent" Stoick replied, looking troubled. "We are in desert which can pretty much be very far away from where Toothless has gone to"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Can you not feel the breeze? We all know that warm air expands and becomes less dense, therefore, it ascends, vice versa for the cool air" He told Stoick. "Gases move from high pressure area to low pressure area. When the warm air rises, it leaves low pressure area behind. Therefore, the cool air, which has high pressure, flows to that area and becomes warn air later on, the process repeats"

"He's indirectly telling us that we should move to the opposite direction of the breeze. Where the breeze comes from may be the place where Toothless is" Hiccup nodded as Drake concluded things up.

"But to answer your question, son, I can't feel any breeze" Stoick frowned. Hiccup too frowned as he heard that. How could he not? His father just said that there was no breeze but Hiccup could certainly feel it.

"Me too, so we must find something else that can be a lead for us" Drake said as he looked around.

"Look, I can feel the breeze and we are going to go this way" He pointed at the opposite direction of the breeze.

"How can you feel the breeze when we can't even feel anything blowing?" Drake asked, not out of suspicion but disbelief.

"Let's say I just can" Hiccup felt like this mission was going to be a pain in the ass.

His secret was going to be revealed. For sure.


End file.
